


The Story Of A Mindless Weapon

by ArolenLlessur



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArolenLlessur/pseuds/ArolenLlessur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Bull may never have admitted it out loud, but he has more going on in his head than how much he likes to hurt things. Granted that is a big part of his thoughts, but so is one thing he'd never dream of hurting...out of the bedroom anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Met On The Battlefield.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! So, this will be my first DA fanfic! Exciting! I just started playing DA: Inquisition and I’m now and addict, but as I was looking through the fiction on here, I came to find it is sorely lacking in Iron Bull! Shame! SO, I am taking it upon myself to write HIS side of the story. Maybe it’ll give some insight to those who just can’t get beneath Bull’s, admittedly rough outer shell. There will be SPOILERS!!! Also I am going to take some creative liberties, but all in all:
> 
> ****DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, Bioware owns all DA characters and story and so on and so forth, I’m just making stuff up for my own personal pleasure, and that of my audience.*****
> 
> I do just really hope you guys will like this. After this I may even do a Cullen fic, his romance was just so….ROMANTICAL. Not sure if that’s a word, but it fits lol. Well, without further ado, here is your fic ;)
> 
> Oh, PS there will be sexual content, and sexual themes, all that smutty goodness, thrown in. Bull has QUITE the imagination. And foul language…he also has a potty mouth. Also when all is said and done after the intro, its set after the games has ended. I feel that makes it easier for my creative liberties...and I don't have to remember ALL their conversations verbatim lol.

The first time he saw her it was like he had been doused by cool rain after a hard battle. A shock to the system that leaves your whole body tingling, not knowing whether it wants to keep its hot adrenalin rush or let the cool balm of calm soothe its nerves. It was just coincidence that they had happened to have just finished up a battle on the shore of the Storm Coast, where as you would probably imagine, is prone to showers.

He'd never admit this to anyone, hell probably not even her, but his heart had skipped a beat when his eyes had landed on her. He wouldn't go so far as to call it a flutter, fluttering was NOT masculine. Calling it a skip makes it sound dangerous, like something that could kill you. Kind of sexy. That worked for him. Which fit just fine because his first impression of her was far from fluttery.  
She had just sent one last fiery blast from her staff. Her breath was coming in fast and she had hair tumbling into her face. She was Qunari, which didn't surprise him, he had be informed as much. Her being a mage had surprised him, only because if she had grown up under the Qun she probably would've been someone's house pet, instead of the unofficial leader of the Inquisition. Knowing that, her being Tal-Vashoth wasn't even so big a deterrent. That and the fact that she was a walking wet dream. Walking wet dreams were hot no matter their religious background.

He had studied her while everyone settled after the fight, before he had to greet her. In ways she was very like most Qunari women. She was tall, of course she was, but even with her horns Bull would bet that she didn't even reach his collarbone. So short for a Qunari. Her horns curved sleekly back from the sides of her head, waving slightly. Both had ornate iron tips, probably a mage thing, he'd never seen any other Qunari with them, most were fine with the natural look. Bull had to admit the way the sharp points glinted in the shallow sunlight like a knife had him wondering if they'd hurt as good as they looked like they did. His gaze slid to the sloppy bun she had tied haphazardly back between her horns.

She was a red head, he was very partial to red heads. Though her red wasn't like most he'd seen. It was deep and dark, almost the red of blood. That also worked for him. He lowered his eyes to her face, glad and yet disappointed her eyes were not on him yet, she was looking elsewhere. He took the moment. She was tan, not an unusual color for Qunari, but not as common as his own gray coloring. Her cheeks were rosy from exertion. Her face was definitely no Qunari face though. It was soft and round, hell she even had a dainty llittle chin, almost like one of those foppish Orlesian nobles. He frowned, her nose was small too, from the looks of it never been broken or cracked, and her mouth...Bull lost himself for a moment. Her mouth was definitely not Qunari. Oh most Qunari had wide mouths, with full lips, but hers were plump. Upper and bottom lip were equally full, and the corners turned up even though she wasn't smiling. Making her look like she had a sexy little secret you'd never know. And they were pink. Not your run of the mill rose petal pink, most women's mouth pink, but a dark, bruised by kisses pink. Rough kisses.

Bull cleared his throat as inaudibly as he could and tugged his gaze away from her mouth, that could take him down a dangerous road. He flicked his gaze to her eyes. They were big and round, soft almost like you'd see from one of those Hart does. Long lashes the same color of her hair framed pale green eyes that sent a shiver down his spine. Qunari didn't usually carry such contrasting colors. She was an anomaly. Bull pulled his face into a bland expression as he let his gaze drift lower. Thank the Qun for mages robes. Her light flowing robes did nothing to hide the curves underneath. She was muscular, that much he could tell, but she had filled out n all the right places. She was a lot softer than most Qunari, and much more well-endowed...maybe even more so than the Tamassaren. His eyes drank in the dips and swells that were revealed when her red robes fluttered in the breeze. His stomach gave an answering catch. Then she turned towards him, her dark red brows drawn over her pale green eyes. It was then that Bull knew this "little" Tal-Vashoth was going to be an issue for him  
********  
Iron Bull hid a grin behind his tankard of ale as he watched Avyanna Adaar, Inquisitor and Herald of Andraste, wobble on her bar stool across the tavern. He was in his usual chair in the back, a place where he could watch the entrance of every door and even the stairs. He was too well trained to leave his back to an open room, even with the world in its current state of "peace". The Inquisitor had been drinking since they'd gotten back this afternoon from their latest foray for supplies. She'd been in a hell of a mood since earlier in the morning. 

They had still been a few hours out from Skyhold, and banter had been light along with the mood. Adaar, himself, Varric and Dorian had all gone out this time, and as per usual talk between Bull and the Tevinter was...interesting. After the initial comments on Dorian being Tevinter he found it quite hilarious to tease him. Not only did it get the mustachioed man flustered, it irritated the hell out of Adaar.

He had slid a glance to Dorian who was giving him a scowl to end all scowls. Bull gave him a grin and a wink before sitting up a little straighter on his Battle Nug's back. He gave the big beast a pat on its tough gray shoulder as Dorian huffed and gathered the reins of his Orlesian Courser, and nudge him with and ankle to pick up his pace. The horse snorted at the indignity and ignored the Tevinter's command, instead sidling to the right, closer to Bull's mount. Bull laughed. Out of the corners of his eye he saw Adaar glance back curiously at them from the back of her big bay. Bull ignored her and instead focused fully on Dorian.

"Quite the stink eye you've got going there Dorian." Dorian gave him a side glance.

"Just thinking back to our tousle with those bandits yesterday." Bull chuckled at Dorian's offput tone.

"And?" The mage huffed and turn himself to face Bull as best he could.

"You stood there, flexing your muscles, huffing like some..." He gestured at Bull's Nugalope with a lifted lip. "Beast of burden with no thought save one of conquest."

Bull grinned, he was used to that. Most people thought that of him. Adaar had turned back around and Varric, who had been trailing behind them, had moved his shaggy brown mountain pony up between Bull and Dorian, covertly looking from one to the other with a huge smile. Then a wicked thought crossed his mind. He and Dorian had an understanding. Of course the Tevinter had come on to Bull before now, Bull had declined, and there were no hard feelings. He'd just told the Mage, that while he was flattered, his interests were...occupied. He'd caught Inquisitor's terrible attempts at flirting with him. He was just taking his time getting back to her on it though. He liked the chase…her chase of him anyway. His of her had barely begun. When Dorian had quizzed him on why he hadn't just man handled the woman into submission Bull had laughed.

He'd need a lot more time to prime Adaar for a ride with the Bull. Dorian had scoffed, knowing there was more to it, though he had dropped the subject. For which Bull had been silently grateful. He wanted the magical little Qunari more than he would say, but he'd be damned if he'd let anyone know that before he was ready. He had a plan for Adaar, and it did not include the sweet wooing everyone was expecting. He just needed to get her mind in the right place. So he'd constantly referred to other women, even out of the blue. He'd definitely seen her disappointment and frustration, and he reveled in it. But she had to want him so bad she ached... or wanted to punch him. Either would work for what he had in mind.

So with that goal, Bull told the Tevinter, "That’s right. These big muscled hands could tear those robes off while you struggled, helpless in my grip. I'd pin you down, and as you gripped my horns; I. Would. Conquer. You." Bull let the comment sink in. He turned his head and grinned as Adaar's back straightened and stiffened. She didn't turn to look at them. He glanced sideways at Dorian.

The mage was taken aback, "Uh...what?" Bull turned his face back to Dorian with a smile before he pulled a confused and equally chastised face. 

"Oh. Is that not where we were going?" He gave Dorian a wink. The mage, to his credit, slid Adaar's rigid back a sly glance. His lips twitched before he gave Bull a scowl.  
With a lift of his chin and a kick to his horse's sides, Dorian started off to catch up with the Inquisitor, who had suddenly picked up her own pace. He called over his shoulder in a haughty tone, "No. It very much was not."  
Bull grinned and heard Varric Chuckle low beside him. Bull didn't glance his way as the dwarf said, "Well Tiny, you certainly know the way to a woman's heart." Bull gave a non-committal noise as Varric spurred his pony to catch up with their other party members

And now here he was, watching her drink her sweet ass off with none other than the mage she believes her competition no doubt. Bull’s eyes narrowed as he watched Adaar lean close to Dorian, swaying towards him and whispering against his ear. Dorian, to his credit was keeping a straight face, when he glanced up and saw Bull staring he gave him a wicked grin. Dorian slipped one hand to the small of the Inquistor’s back as she threw back the rest of her tankard and yelled for another while slamming it down again onto the bar. Dorian kept Bull’s eye as he made lazy circles on Adaar’s lower back. The bastard. Bull raised his tankard to the mage and took one long last pull before standing.

Dorian sat a little straighter as Bull made his way to the bar. When he reached it he sidled up behind Adaar, she had just noticed Dorian’s was gazing past her, and she pivoted haphazardly on her stool, nearly tipping backwards. She let out a giggling hiccup as she swayed. When she had righted herself she was smiling, her teeth a straight flash of white against those kiss stained lips. Bull’s fingers tightened on his tankard. He heard the metal creak and loosened his grip as Adaar finally focused on him. Or rather his chest. She looked at it for a good minute before tipping her head back to look at his face. She stared at him with blurry eyes until recognition hit her. Her frown was fierce, if a bit sloppy. Her dark red brows dipped low over her misty eyes, and her already ale reddened cheeks burned brighter as she, he can only assume, decided that she was still quite angry with him.

Bull pulled out the stool next to her and sat, motioning the barkeep, Cabot, to refill his ale, along with Dorian and Adaar’s. Adaar had swung away from Bull, ignoring him entirely, as she said, too loudly, “Dorian, if only you were not intereshted in men.” Dorian’s lips twitched as he gave the Inquisitor an apologetic look. She leaned in very close to Dorian, Bull tried to keep his head from turning, to appear uninterested. From the corner of his eye he saw Adaar place a hand on Dorian’s collar. Her fingers curled into the material and she leaned towards him.

“You’re shush a good looking man.” She cooed. Bull turned his head then, placing his elbow on the bar and his chin on his hand to better watch the show. Dorian caught Bull’s look, and unheeding of the glint lurking below the placid smile, raised his own hand to Adaar’s neck. He slid it to the back of her head and smiled a smile that promised sex. No other way to put it. Even Adaar, in her drunken stupor caught on to it. She tried to pull away too late.

“Why inquisitor, even though I enjoy the company of the rougher sex…” He leaned in close, pulling Adaar to him, and placing his mouth at her delicately pointed ear. He looked up at Bull as he pressed his lips close to the soft skin. “I do know how to please the fairer one, and now that I’m aware of your interest…”

Bull pushed back his chair and grabbed hold of the hand Adaar had left hanging limply at her side. Dorian leaned back and grinned as Bull tugged the inquisitor stumbling off of her stool, and tripping out of the tavern. 

The night air was cool, but Bull barely noticed it. His blood was hot and if he had not gotten Adaar, and himself, out of there, they’d be ordering new barroom furniture be made tomorrow. It was unusually quiet out too, only the guards on the wall were out. He dimly registered how late it must be. They had just gotten to the staircase leading into the main hall when Adaar finally tugged free of his grip on her hand.

“How dare you.” She hissed, as she swung away from him. She looked left and then right. For an escape route he assumed. Hers eye lit on the archway underneath the stair and she marched unsteadily towards it. Bull ran a hand down his face before following in her wake. She had just passed under the arch when he caught her hand. She tried to yank away, her eyes blazing, even in the moonlight Bull could see how high her color was. She was beyond drunk, and he’d have one hell of a time talking her down enough to get her to go to bed.

“Let go of me you…you…” She cast about for the right word that would describe just how foul he was. Bull supplied, “Animal?” Her eyes lit with triumph, and as if she had thought of it on her own she laughed.

“Animal” She smirked, as if she had given him a proper set down. Bull tried desperately not to roll his eyes. She yanked at her hand again.

“Would you. Let. GO?!” She pulled harder. Bull merely held on. After a few tugs she less loose a string of curses that would have made any bar back proud, and subsided. Instead she finely looked up at him. Bull’s eyes widened in shock. It was not the drunken anger he had expected. Her face had crumpled, her eyes were now misted with more than just alcohol.

“Why can’t you just leave me be?” She lisped dejectedly. “It’s very clear you are not attracted to me, why can’t I flirt with another man?” She grumped, more to herself than to him he decided. She wasn’t looking at him again. 

“Dorian is handsome…and safe…” She paused at that and frowned at the ground. “Well, that’s what I thought until…” Her eyes widened and again she started to tug on her hand. Bull held tight.

She let out a frustrated noise. “Oh will you just let go?” she tugged and again looked up to glare him, gone was the threat of tears. Now just a deep frustration.

“If I can get back before Dorian leaves…maybe I can convince him to at least let me know what kissing a moustache feels like…” She tugged her hand and almost got it that time. Bull could not believe what he had just heard. Something hot and ugly coiled in his belly. Adaar was looking wistfully back at the Tavern and muttering about facial hair and tongues. “Maybe Cullen would oblige…I thought I saw him…”

Bull hand shot out and he grabbed Adaar’s hand in a less than soft grip, he knew. She gasped and finally focused on him, for the first time since he’d walked to the bar she looked at him. Bull pulled both of her hands behind her back, the movement bringing her in close to his chest. Adaar gasped softly. Bull ignored it as he pulled her into him. Her chest met his and it was like lightening. Bull walked her back until he had her pressed against the wall of the archway and himself. Both of them tucked in a shadow away from prying eyes. She was watching him, her eyes still blurry, those plump lips of her’s were parted, and moist. Her tongue came out as she licked them nervously.

“Bull…” She never finished the thought. Bull shoved his hips forward pinning her with his body as he brought both of his hands to her head. Her’s were squished roughly behind her, and she gave a soft cry as Bull tilted her face to meet his. Bull raised one hand and grasped around the base of her left horn. Her eyes shot wide ask he yanked.

He slid his face close, his mouth a breath from touching hers. Her breath was sweet despite the bite of the ale. Her breast heaved against his chest, soft and hot. With a firm grip still on her horn Bull slid his other hand down her body, making sure to press on every curve on his way down. When he reached her hip he slid his hand behind her and gripped one round ass cheek. Bull didn’t give himself the luxury of feeling it out, not this time. He merely tugged her up until she was forced to wrap her legs around his hips.

When she had complied, Bull brought his hand back to her head, cupping it behind her neck as he pulled her horn, turning her head for just the right angle. When she could do nothing but meet his eyes or close hers, he lowered his lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered closed.

He pressed a barely there kiss to those lips. She gave a soft moan. He gave a hard grind of his hips into hers. Rubbing the rigid length of his leather covered cock over the soft cloth of the pants covering her core. Adaar cried out, in pain or pleasure, he didn’t care which. He made slow, deliberate circles on her mound. Her breath came in shorter bursts.

“If you ever…” He said softly, emphasizing the word with another hard grind to her. “Ever. Think to ask another man to give you, what I can give you better…” More soft slow circular thrusts. He could vaguely smell her arousal. His cock hardened to the point of pain and he rammed it against her. He captured her cry with his mouth. He was not gentle with her. He drove his tongue past her lips, into her mouth, slid over her tongue, mastering it, giving her no option but to follow his lead. He plundered her mouth as he ground hard and fast into her spreads legs. Her moans and gasps spurring the heat. Her legs began to tighten on his hips, which drug Bull from his arousal. Slightly.

He pulled his mouth from hers, and ceased his hips movements. Her own hips bucked vainly in an attempt to continue the friction. Her eyes were open now, and he read the aroused desperation in them. She was close, and she wanted it. Bull immediately released her. Adaar fell back against the wall, hands still behind her back. Bull almost smiled as he looked her over. Her hair was falling around her face and shoulders, as it had come lose from its tie at some point. Her cotton shirt had freed itself of her soft breeches and rode up lightly, baring a little of her muscled belly. Bull fought the urge to rub the skin there. Her chest was heaving, her lips were almost red from his kisses, and wet…so wet. Bull glanced down where her legs were still spread to keep her balance. A darkly stained slice of fabric rested between her legs. Bulls cock twitched.

“Bull…” Bull stepped back as Adaar went to straighten. She looked up at him through a glassy haze of alcohol and arousal. He smiled in self depreciation. She wouldn’t even remember this. He stepped forward and slid a hand between her legs. The damp cloth there made his mouth water. He swirled his finger up and down her slit beneath. She cried out and went to reach for him but Bull pulled away again, bringing his fingers to his mouth. She stared at him as he slid one past his lips. The faint spices of her tickled his taste buds. He sighed and withdrew his fingers.

He turned to leave, saying over his shoulder, “You’ll regret it.” Bull walked away. He knew the Inquisitor would never make it to her bedroom, but she was safe to lay where she fell. He smiled and licked his lips, trying to taste her again. The little minx deserved a cold hard bed after that display.

Bull took the back door to his bedroom above the tavern. Wanting to avoid anyone commenting on the bulge still clearly visible in his pants. As he closed his door behind him, he slowly slid the offending garment from his swollen member. When he had freed his legs he gave the long length of himself a few hard strokes before sighing in frustration. He turned to his bed and flopped face first onto the welcoming mattress. Or not so, he grunted when he landed, hard, on his cock. He sighed again, not even bothering to move to keep it comfortable. 

“You’re going to be even more uncomfortable in the time to come.” With that horrible pep talk, Bull drifted off. Thinking of soft red lips, and wet trousers.


	2. Sparring Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I can’t really wait long enough to see if my first chapter was well received, I’m impatient to continue the story! Hopefully you all liked it. It was a little rough I’ll admit, I’m rusty after so long out of the saddle, but I’m sure it’ll all come back in due time. So, without further ado, chapter 2!

“Blessed Andraste’s tits it hot out.” Iron Bull slid an amused glance at the Dwarf leaning on the ramparts beside him. “Why the hell are you up here Tiny?” Bull gave him a shrug.

“It’s a nice day, and I was just taking in the…” He looked down at the training ring below. He frowned. “Sights.” He sighed and brought a hand up to scrub at his face. That woman was going to be the death of him. She was down in the training ring with Cullen and a few of his men, learning how to use a sword. She was having one hell of a time with it and they were just using practice weapons. Every time she swung she stepped too far in. Put too much weight on just one foot and either lost her balance and stumbled, or outright toppled head over heels into the dust.

She had just done the former of the two when Varric piped in, “I’m sure you’re not the only one.” The Dwarf chuckled at Bull’s immediate scowl. He was right though. Fool woman had gotten it into her head that since it was a nice slow day, the training didn’t have to wait. She was determined to be useful in other ways than just as a mage. So she’d dragged the commander, and a few of his best men and women down to the training ground in the courtyard. 

They’d all started in light padded armor. Started being the key word. As the morning had progressed, and as things in the arena had heated, slowly but surely, each of them was stripping off as much as was decent, and the damned Inquisitor was no different. Ignoring Varric’s smug grin Bull narrowed his eye on the ring. Adaar was on the ground, flat on her back. Cullen was in the ring with her, and had apparently done a good job at blocking her latest advance. He was saying something to her, and by the scowl on her face as she stared up at the sky from her place on the ground, she was not amused. Her face was covered in sweat and dirt, her hair was falling out of its loosely knotted bun.

She looked disheveled and delicious. Bull’s eye drifted lower, he clenched a hand on the wall he was leaning on. She had stripped down to nothing more than her form fitting undershirt and a pair of soft gray trousers. Both were covered in dirt. What attracted his attention, and ire, was the deep cut of that too tight shirt. The deep dip of her cleavage was clearly visible, the bindings underneath her shirt doing nothing but pushing them up for all to see, and they were seeing.

Adaar had rolled on to one knee at this point, she had braced a hand on the ground to push herself up, she was turned towards Cullen who had suddenly gone quite. Bull’s gaze followed his. He heard a creak from the stone underneath his fingers. He didn’t bother to let go. The blonde bastard lifted a hand to rub the back of his neck as his face turned so red Bull could see it from here. One of the male soldiers behind the commander turned to another and whispered in his ear, cause the other one to glace towards the Inquisitor, who had now regained her feet and was glaring at her wooden sword. The man grinned.

Bull had had enough. Prying his fingers from the wall, he turned and swept around Varric who merely smiled and leaned in to get a better look at the proceedings. Bull took the stairs two at a time, but when he reached the bottom he took his time getting to the sparring ring. As he approached he noticed Krem and a couple of his other Chargers had joined the crowd around the ring. They must have noticed him coming from a mile away. They knew this was going to be good. Or bad. Either worked. Adaar was blocking a few of Cullen’s harder blows at this point. Bull could admire her defensive stance, which at least she was good at. As he sidled up to the wooden fence surrounding the ring, he saw her grimace when Cullen lunged forward, his sword slamming into hers with enough force to send them both banging into her breast bone. She gave a mighty heave that sent the Commander backwards. If he had been a lesser swordsman he would have stumbled, even though Adaar was a mage, she was still Qunari, and just as tall as the commander. Physical strength was inevitable. 

At this range Bull could see the sweat dripping from the both of them. He paid close attention to one particular droplet that had worked its way down Adaar’s neck and was sliding slowly down her collar bone. Bull groaned inwardly. If he saw it that meant everyone could see it. She and Cullen had separated, Bull took the moment to interrupt.

“Commander.” Cullen’s eyes jerked to Bull, his face flushed. He straightened and let his sword drop.

“Bull.” Cullen motioned around the ring. “Here to cut in?”

Bull glanced in Adaar’s direction. She caught his look and her face flamed bright red. It had been two days since their encounter under the stairs. He was sure she didn’t really remember what happened. Her covert looks and quick blushes hinted more that she believed it had been a naughty dream, brought on by too much drink. That was fine by him, he’d caught her a time or two staring at him, he eyes glossy and cheeks pink. When she had noticed he was looking back she had glowed even brighter and stammered any excuse she could to withdraw from his immediate viewing area.

“Of course, I need a few good hits, and she needs a willing practice dummy.” He gave the milling crowd a look. “Won’t be much fun to watch I’m afraid, I’m sure you all have much better things to do.” Almost instantaneously most started to drift away, others grabbed a fellow and took them off on some “duty” they’d forgotten. Bull eyed Krem and his Chargers from across the ring. Krem smiled and shook his head before he turned, waving the others away with him.

He turned to the commander, who in turn looked at Adaar and nodded his head. “Until next time Avyanna.” With that he turned on his heel, placing his sword in a bucket outside of the ring before exiting out of sight.

Bull turned and faced Adaar, she was still red, but she had regained her composure and she was looking at him with narrowed eyes. 

“That was rude Bull. It’s been so quiet lately, what was wrong with them spending some free time enjoying a sparring match?” She grinned. “Especially when it can be so fun to watch your leader get her rump kicked into the ground.”  
Bull ignored her question, instead going for one of his own, “So you and the commander are on a first name basis?” He smacked his chest with his fist and motioned for her to advance. Adaar raised a brow at him but raised her sword. She took a few quick steps forward and swung, slamming the wooden weapon into his abdomen. Bull grunted at the sting.

“Cullen and I are friends.” She hauled back to swing again. Another smack. This one harder. “Not everyone insists on calling me by my last name or title.” Another hit, this one on his chest. Bull stared at her.

“Hey, you don’t have to defend anything to me boss.” He made his tone deliberately snide. He saw her fingers clench the pommel seconds before she landed a stinging swing to his side. He let out a whoosh of breath and tightened his muscles.

“I’m not defending anything...” She huffed. “Nothing to defend.” Her eyes narrowed on him as she pulled back. “And definitely no reason to defend it to YOU.” She grimaced, cheeks darkening before she took a jab at his belly. “Even if there were something to defend.” Bull caught the sword before the tip landed, much too low for his personal comfort, on his belly.

“You’re getting flustered boss.” He shoved the sword back, making her stumble. She gasped as she caught herself, and when she had steadied and turned her eyes on him, they blazed. Her blush was gone entirely now. She was getting pissed. Good. He slapped his own chest again.

“Try the convincing again, maybe I’ll believe you.” Her eyes widened a fraction before they slitted dangerously, but instead of going for him again she straightened and let her weapon fall to her side.

“I don’t have to convince you of anything you ass. “ She tossed her weapon to the side and turned to walk out of the ring.  
He’d been waiting for just this moment. With her back turned to him, Bull rushed her, she gasped when he grabbed both of her arms, yanking them behind her. She bucked wildly trying to use her leverage to either flip him over her or probably just wiggle loose. From his new position behind her Bull swept her legs from underneath her. They tumbled to the ground and he did not try to maneuver them so he would take the brunt of the fall. Her let her land first. Her grunt of pain was almost satisfying. She was still for a long moment. Her face pressed to the ground, hands still captured between then.  
Then she burst into action. She kicked and bucked her hips violently. Bull slid one of his hands out from between them and braced it on the ground.

“You sneaky little…” She gasped as Bull used one of his legs to pin one of hers. She continued to kick the other one until he wrapped his own leg around it, effectively stopping her movements. Bull did not miss the way her ass was cupped into his hips, that after all, was exactly what he had wanted. Pressing her the way that he was, she could only turn her head to side glare at him. She tried to free her hands and he tightened his grip. She winced.

“You don’t turn your back on an opponent Avyanna.” He bent his arm to lean low, whispering it into her ear. She writhed in his grasp. It was all he could do not to moan as she bumped her hips hard back into him.

“Bull…” She gritted between her teeth. “Let. Me. GO.” She wiggled again and Bull had to bite his cheek to keep from gasping. “You have absolutely no right to…” She subsided for a moment, but she didn’t fool him. He purposefully relaxed his grip. Almost as soon as he did she blew up against him. He waited it out, holding tightly. When she was gasping in breaths beneath him he leaned in again. This time shoving his hips forward into her splayed legs. She gasped, her head bucking backwards so fast that he had to jerk back to avoid the metal tips of her horns.

“Get off! You have no right to care about whom I talk to…spar with…am...interested in.” She punctuated each with an ever weakening twist of her body. Bull just held himself above her. Letting her try. When she had calmed again bull pulsed his hips against her again, making sure she was fully aware of all the power he had over her. This time she gave him a moan. Bull reveled in the soft sound. He continued his soft pulsing thrusts. To anyone looking out at them, they wouldn’t be noticeable, it would just look like he had the poor Inquisitor in a hold that she was too proud to uncle out of.

“I have not right?” He said softly, again leaning into her ear. The pointed little tip twitched when his breath fell on it, and his hips jerked involuntarily in response. Covering it quickly, he resumed his soft thrusts, adding in a slow slide of his covered cock up and down her center.

His teeth found her ear and he nibbled. Adaar groaned. “It would seem to me that I have every right.” He bumped her harder with his hips and she gasped. 

“Tell me…” He intoned softly. “Does the commander’s cock intrigue like mine does?” He bumped her again and she wiggled helplessly against him. At her silence he tightened his grip on her wrists. Before she could reply though, he released her. He disentangled himself and she flopped unceremoniously to the ground. She sputtered as she spit the dirt from her mouth. Bull stood and watched as she rolled to sit up on her bottom.

She was staring at him, eyes wide. He didn’t smile at her, though he was grinning wickedly on the inside. Her breasts were covered in dirt now, and she was completely disheveled. She looked like she’d just been fucked on the ground. Bull shifted on his feet, which drew Adaar’s gaze down. If possible her eyes doubled in size. Her cheeks flamed and her gaze shot up to his. He watched her throat work as she swallowed. He lifted an eyebrow, but as she opened her mouth to speak he lifted a hand.

“When you’re ready to find out.” She snapped her mouth closed so hard he heard her teeth click. Her eyes narrowed as she shot back into action, trying to get up.

“Come and find me.” He left her then, struggling in the dirt and seething.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was so much shorter than the first. Life is busy! Hopefully you all enjoyed it anyway! Any constructive criticism or words of advice are welcome, or just letting me know i you liked it! Hope to see you all again next chapter!


	3. Playing Games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I don’t think I’ve gone this fast with updating in a while, but I was listening to a song I’m currently obsessed with and it inspired me. So I hope you guys like this! So like usual, without further ado, chapter three!

“Geeze Tiny, watch yourself!” Bull pulled his head back around to stare blankly at the cards he had crushed in his fists. He looked up at Varric who was sitting across from him. The dwarf was staring sadly at his Wicked Grace cards. Bull dropped the crumpled cards on the small round table between them. They had pulled up the table and a couple chairs in a quiet corner by the stables, and it had been meant to be something to distract Bull for an hour or so. It would have worked to if the object of his current frustration had not decided that time to come to the stables herself. Damned woman. She’d completely ignored him for a week, and now she seemed to show up wherever he was…as long as another man was nearby. This time it was Warden Blackwall. Bull had liked the man until about thirty minutes ago. It was a shame he’d have to break that hand the man had placed on Adaar’s shoulder.

“You've got to do something about that anger Tiny.” Varric sighed, Bull grimaced. The Dwarf was the only person Bull would let know his feelings towards their Inquisitor. Let any of his cool demeanor slip near. Smoothing his features Bull tried in vain to also smooth one of the cards in front of him. Adaar’s rich laughter floated over to them, it sounded low and sexy, and against his will Bull felt his head turning again.

She had placed her own hand on Blackwall’s chest and had sidled close to him, laughing at some inane thing the Warden had said. Blackwall himself had the stupidest grin on his face, and his cheeks above his thick beard were pink. He sidled closer to Adaar as she turned to give her horse a rub on it nose. He leaned in towards her and said something low that she laughed at again. If Bull had not been watching he’d have missed her next movement. Her head tilted slightly away from Blackwall, turning a fraction until her saw her eye slide a glance his way. Her smile never faltered, even when she caught his gaze. Bull made himself slouch back into his chair, and give her a lazy grin. Her smile tightened and she turned her back to him facing Blackwall again. She cocked one hip out, then placed one hand on the hip and the other elbow on top of the stall door. She leaned her head on it as he presumably listened to whatever Blackwall was saying to her. Damn if she didn't even start swaying, like a love sick milk maid.

Bull ground his back teeth together. He shoved up and away from the table. He nodded at Varric. “I intend to.” He left the yard and headed toward Skyhold’s Library. If she wanted to play like that. He’d play back.

********************

Bull couldn't get her stricken face out of his mind. Those big green eyes wide, those pouty pink lips fallen open. The glint of awareness in the back of those pale eyes that had his belly giving an answering tug. He yanked the straps of his shoulder harness off of his chest as he thought back to how the past few hours had played out.

After he had left the stable yard he had headed straight out to find Dorian. The pretty little male mage had been surprised to see Bull up in the tower, even more surprised when Bull had asked to talk in private, but he had agreed. The two of them had retreated to a room Bull had never seen before, he had glanced at the boxes and knick-knacks and raised an eyebrow as Dorian closed the door behind him. The mage had shrugged. Bull had asked for privacy, no one ever came in here.

It was there Bull had enlisted Dorian’s help. At first the mage was not so reluctantly reluctant. He had sidled up to Bull and ran a finger lightly across his chest as he gazed sultrily up at him. Bull had grinned and Dorian had rolled his eyes before stepping back and agreeing, in his round about and snarky way. Bull had winked and left him then. Dorian could be counted on for an intrigue.

A few hours later he had met Dorian at the designated spot they had agreed upon. Under the archway beneath the stairs leading to the great hall. It was dark. Not too late but not too early either. He had set everything in motion, now just to wait. Dorian had crossed his arms over his chest.

“You certainly do fight dirty Qunari.” He grinned wickedly. “I’m almost glad it’s not me you’re waging this nasty little war with.” Bull heard him give a soft sigh. “Almost.” 

Footsteps landed on the steps above them. Light and quick, soft humming accompanied them. Bull grinned, and he knew from Dorian’s almost uncomfortable shifting, that it wasn't a nice smile. As the footsteps hit the end of the stairs and rounded around, coming their way Bull grabbed the Tevinter and slammed him against the wall. Dorian gave a low gasp, Bull smothered it with his mouth. His plunged his tongue past the other man’s lips. He heard Dorian groan as the footsteps came closer. Bull reached down and around Dorian, his hands clamping around the mage’s tight ass. He squeezed roughly and yanked up, Dorian obliged him by instantly wrapping his legs around Bull’s waist. 

Dorian’s hands came up and grabbed the base of both of Bull’s horns, yanking him closer as their mouths clashed, tongues dipping in and out. Dorian pulled back and took Bull’s bottom lip between his teeth, biting a little too hard. Bull in turn squeezed the Tevinter’s ass and rammed his hips against him. He smiled as he felt the hard bulge between the other man’s legs. The footsteps rounded the corner, bringing the archway, and the two of them, into full view. Bull pulled his mouth from Dorian’s, but per his instruction, the mage merely let his head fall back. He was moaning Bull’s name in a husky whisper as Bull rocked his hips slow and hard against him. His hands still grasped Bull’s horns. It would look for all intent and purposes like Dorian was trying to ride Bull’s cock out of his pants.

Bull rested his mouth against Dorian’s exposed neck as his eye met those of none other than Avyanna Adaar herself. She had slid to a halt mere feet from them. Her eyes were wide, her mouth parted. Her cheeks had flamed red. Bull laved his tongue against Dorian’s neck as he used his hands to squeeze Dorian’s hips closer to his own. He rocked back and forth, biting down on the other man’s soft caramel skin as her rocked harder. All the while keeping Adaar’s startled gaze. A particularly loud cry from Dorian snapped her from her stare. Her face blanked, but not before Bull saw the heat, that wasn’t just anger, burning in her eyes. Bull finally felt his cock respond. This was an interesting turn of events.

The inquisitor turned on her heel then and was gone in seconds. Bull immediately lifted his head, but waited until her heard her stomping footsteps disappear into Skyhold. Bull pulled his face back from Dorian, who had gone quiet. The mage was looking at him with a lifted eyebrow. Bull chuckled and let the other man slide his legs down off of his hips. The hot flush on his face and raging hard on made his cool demeanor ridiculous. Dorian knew it too, after he had straightened himself, ie curling his moustache, he blew out a long breath.

“Sweet maker Qunari.” He eyed Bull up and down. “She ever gives you a reason to give up or leave, you know where to come looking.” His smile was infectious and Bull grinned back at him. The Tevinter slapped a hand on Bull’s ass before he blew him and kiss and walked out into the night.

Bull waited until he could no longer hear Dorian’s footsteps. When they had faded he turned and placed his own back against the wall. He dropped his head forward so his horns wouldn't hit the wall and raised his hands to rub his face. He almost felt bad, almost. It was that little fiery glint he’d seen in Adaar’s eye that had stopped him. No matter how angry that little scene had made her, it had also turned her on. Bull groaned into his hands. That’s the last thing her needed. Knowing she may be just as kinky as him was going to drive him insane. A curve in his plans he hadn’t exactly planned for but…he smiled…he could definitely work with.

Now here he sat, cock swollen from just thinking about her face. Bull curled his fingers around the waistband of his pants. He pulled them slowly down over his hips and off his legs. He kicked them across the room as he turned and took the few steps to his bed. He flopped down on his back, closing his eyes as he let his body sink into the soft mattress. Unbidden a picture of Adaar formed in his mind. She had the same shocked look on her face, but this time she was on her knees in front of him, and she wasn’t looking at his face.

Bull slid his hand down and stomach and grasped the base of his cock. His mind self did the same with one of his hands, with the other he reached for Adaar. As bull gave his own cock a long pull, mind Bull fisted a hand in Adaar’s dark red hair, pulling her in as he guided his shaft to her parted lips. In Bull’s fantasy Adaar opened those pretty pink lips and took him inside her mouth. He could almost feel her tongue sliding over his head as his hand tried desperately to mimic the motion. Opening his eyes briefly Bull brought his hand to his mouth and spit. Bull closed them again and lowered his hand, the cool wetness made him jump, but it soon warmed and he had to bite his own lip from gasping as he pictured Adaar again.

She was still sucking his cock, she couldn’t take him all the way. But the way her cheeks hollowed as she sucked greedily at him more than made up for it. Her tongue swirled over his head, her teeth scraping lightly, tugging the skin with them. Bull’s hips bucked into his hand, in his mind he took her head and held her still as he fucked her opened mouth. Bull squeezed himself hard, and at the last moment he reached back and grabbed the pillow from beneath his head. He slammed it to his mouth as the first jet of cum streamed from him. He roared into the soft fabric as lap after lap fell upon his belly. When he had squeezed the last bit out he relaxed. 

The rapidly cooling liquid on his belly did nothing to tamp down his ardor though. His cock was already recovering. Sighing, Bull sat up, careful to grab his pillow before it fell into his mess. He glared at the white wetness. It was stark against his dark gray skin. He hadn’t had to handle himself like this since he was a youth! Looking around he grabbed a bath cloth he had discarded by his bed earlier in the day. He snatched it up and wiped furiously at his stomach. When he had cleaned himself, being careful not to overly stimulate his already semi hard staff, he threw the cloth away and rolled over onto his stomach. 

He smashed his face into his pillow again and sighed. The things that woman did to him.

***************

Bull avoided Adaar as best he could for two days. It was good to let her seethe and wonder. At least he hadn’t caught her trying to flirt with anyone else. As far as he knew she had been in either her quarters or the war room. He grinned. Both had to be boring as hell. In the meantime he had visited with Varric, who was still irritated at him for ruining his set of Wicked Grace. He said another one wouldn’t come in from Val Royeux for two weeks! Bull had apologized with an unapologetic smile, and Varrice had grumbled at him. Telling him to either get in the Inquisitor’s pants or give up. Bull had informed him that defeat was not an option. 

He’d even visited Dorian. The mage had smiled when he’d seen him. They had talked for a long while, he had even told Bull about a young soldier who had come in the day after their “interlude”. Bull and he had actually gone over to the window and admired the man as he trained in the courtyards. Dorian had fanned himself with his hand dramatically and given Bull a wink. Bull was actually glad the crazy mage had someone to occupy him.

Tonight though, he was just slumped in his usual chair, cradling an ale and Krem and the boys drank and challenged each other at arm wrestling. Bull laughed when Krem pinned Stiches’ hand to the table, among the hoots of all the other Chargers. Movement at the door caught Bull’s eye. As he turned his gaze that way his whole body tensed.

He took a slow sip of his ale as Adaar slipped inside the crowded tavern. Her eyes cast about for a moment before they lighted on him. She stared at him for a long moment. Then, to Bull’s surprise, a slow smile curled her lips up. Her eyelids lowered and her tongue darted out to wet her lips. Bull almost spit his ale back into his tankard. But as quickly as the look was there it was gone, and she was ignoring him as she made her way to the bar.

Now that…was interesting. Bull made himself stay seated as he watched her down two ales. She was chatting with Cabot and a few of the people sitting near her. She was smiling and even laughed, but she was tense. He could see it in the way she gripped her drink, the way she twitched ever so slightly at every outburst from the other patrons. Something was off.

He watched her until she got up to leave. She wasn’t drunk by any means this time. After the second ale she hadn’t touched her cup again, so he let her leave. She didn’t look at him again, and Bull kept still until she disappeared through the open door. He set down his tankard and stood. He waved at Krem as he passed. The other man glanced at him curiously, it was early for him, and Bull knew it would seem odd. He just shook his head and headed towards the stairs.

When he reached the top he turned and headed to the door that led to his room. He closed the door behind him after he entered. Clicking the lock out of habit. He took some time to build his fire back up and then set about removing his shoulder harness. He had just sat on his bed and was removing his boots when he heard the soft tap on the back entrance of his room. He wouldn’t have even heard it if he hadn’t been expecting it. Finishing with removing his boots, Bull stood after a moment. When he heard impatient shuffling behind the door he finally started towards it.

It was about fucking time.


	4. Just A Dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, back again. This took a minute, I had this chapter in two parts, and was just able to join them! Hopefully this was worth the wait for you guys!

Iron Bull pulled opened the back door to his room, when his eye met with only air it took a minute for him to process the empty space. Had he opened it too late?

“Ahem,” Bull’s eye closed. Well shit. “Expecting someone else Tiny?” Bull opened his eye and glared downwards.

“You sure know how to pick one hell of a bad time Dwarf.” He growled, the smaller man merely laughed and pushed past him into the room. Bull glanced out into the darkness, nothing stirred. With a heavy sigh he turned and closed the door behind him. He made a beeline for the little chair and table he kept next to him fireplace. Ignoring the lifted brow Varric was giving him, he picked up the bottle resting there, lifted it to him lips and uncorked it with his teeth.

“No cup?” Bull spit the cork at the annoying little man; it bounced off of his chest and flew into the abyss of the rest of the room. Bull took a long pull from the bottle, unconcerned because he hadn’t been planning on corking it again. He pulled the chair out and slumped into it, it creaked under his weight but otherwise held up.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Varric gave Bull a long look. If Bull had been a lesser man he would have squirmed under the knowing stare.

“I thought you might need some talk with your drink.” He held out his hand for the bottle. He thought about being childish and keeping it for himself, but decided against it. He hand the other man the bottle and gestured towards the empty chair on the opposite side of the small table. Varric settled himself in to it and then took a long pull. He almost immediately started to choke.

“Maker’s balls!” Varric pulled the bottle from his mouth, staring at it as if it were a snake. He coughed as Bull laughed and leaned to take the drink from his hands. Bull tipped his head back and reveled in the hot bitter slide of the liquid down his throat. He could already feel the warm flush on his cheeks the fluid caused. 

“This, my miniature friend, is the good stuff.” He wiggled the bottle at Varric who took it from him once more. This time he took a much smaller sip, he still coughed.

“That, Tiny, is shite.” Bull laughed heartily. He sobered slightly as he watched Varric take another hesitant sip. He cleared his throat.

“I guess there is no point in denying that I was hoping someone else would show up.” Varric nodded as he handed the bottle back to him. Bull took it but didn’t drink. He stared at it for a long moment, at a loss for what to say. Varric saved him the trouble.

“She’s something Tiny. You’re not going to do her wrong…right?” Bull contemplated that question for a moment before he again tipped the bottle to his mouth. He took a long pull this time. When he was done he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and slid the bottle back to Varric. The other man was smiling as he took it.

“That’s what I thought big guy.” He took a long pull of the drink himself, only coughing a little when he was done. “Tastes like dragon piss.” He handed Bull the bottle, at his raised eyebrow Varric waved him off and hopped out of his chair to stand. 

“Don’t ask.” Bull’s booming laughed followed Varric as he walked to the door, opened it, and closed it behind him with a soft thump. Bull drank from the bottle again as he stood. The damned thing was nearly empty. He took it with him back to the bed and as he flopped himself backwards onto it he tipped the remaining contents down his throat. When the bottle was empty and let his hand fall off the side of the bed and set it on the floor. He lay there, staring at the ceiling, well, more the corner where wall and ceiling met; sometimes horns could really be a bother.

He sighed and closed his eye. Damn dwarf being so nosey. He grunted to himself. At least he never had to give the man much of an explanation, most of the time Varric could just kind of tell what Bull wanted to say…but wouldn’t. Bull heaved a sigh and settled down, letting the warm haze of drink carry him to sleep. His last thoughts were of pale green eyes.

0*0*0*0*

Bull was having probably the best dream of his life. Soft warm hands were trailing little circles over his biceps, sending hot little shivers down his spine. His mind was hazy and lazy, as if the alcohol he had drunk before bed was affecting him even in his dream. He was warm all over, and as those fingers trailed lower to his abdomen he let his eye drift open so that he could watch the goings on. As he had suspected, Adaar was leaned over him, her pale green eyes riveted on her own fingers as they traced the scars lashing over his ridged abdomen. Her cheeks were rosy, and the dimming light from his fireplace cast a glow around her head that made her dark red hair burn.

He reached a hand up and slid his fingers down the arm she had propped herself up on, the rest of her was off the bed; she had merely braced one hand on the bed and bent over to touch him. He felt her start, as if she hadn’t expected him to open his eye. As if he’d miss a dream like this. His gaze shifted to hers, her eyes were on him, narrowed, and her body had tensed. He gave her a grin before dragging his gaze back to her body. She had on a loose little white shirt, its sleeves shorn to the shoulder, showing her arms off, not hiding the fact that she was definitely more muscular than most women. He skimmed his hand over her bicep and it twitched under his touch. Her fingers had continued their slow draw over his stomach and Bull savored the light touch as he continued his perusal of her. His eyes widened when he caught sight of the small pants she was wearing. They hit well above her mid-thigh, just cupping the bottom swell of her ass. With her legs as long as they were, and her muscled thighs, he could assume on a regular person the pants would fall where they should, well below the damned knee.

Bull growled, if she had worn this to come here in reality, he’d have spanked her for being out and about where anyone…well any other man, could see. He reached out and grasped the back of her smooth tan thigh. He swept his hand up to the curve of her bottom and she gave a barely there gasp as he cupped her cheek. Her hand had stilled again and Bull slid his eye to her face. She was watching him with hooded eyes; her dark red lashes making her pale green eyes seem to glow. He gave a squeeze of the cheek in his hand, her eyes fluttered briefly as she pushed herself back into his hand. Bull nearly groaned himself. She was so sweet and pliable in his dreams. Why on earth couldn’t she be as tamable in person?

He slid his hand back down her firm thigh, letting his hand stop and rest on the soft spot behind her knee. He slid slow circles around the skin and he delighted in the squirm she gave. Then she leaned down further. Her lips replaced her fingers and Bull’s body tensed, his hand on the back of her knee tightening, making it fold until she finally just took to her knees on the floor beside his bed. Bull closed his eye as her teeth found the raised scar that slashed over his right hip. She nibble down it until her path was cut off by the waistband of his trousers, whereupon reaching the end, she slid her hot little tongue back up it.  
Bull’s hips flexed in response, and he finally noticed the pressure straining at the front of his pants. He reached his other hand down and palmed himself roughly. He hissed a breath and his eye shot open again, finding Adaar watching his hand rub down the long bulge in the cloth. Her little pink tongue darted out as she licked those plump rose lips. He brought his hand to the base of his cock above his trousers, and slid it back down slowly, letting her see just how far down he had to go to reach the head. Her eyes widened and darkened with something he couldn’t quite place. It was definitely not the desire that should be there in his own dream. He’d fix that.

He reached for her, his still drink damped mind barely registering the slight resistance she gave him when he tugged her from the floor and sent her sprawling against his chest. He leaned upwards some and grabbed both of her hips, shifting her until she was astride him. She gasped and he let out a simultaneous moan as she landed on the hard ridge of his desire. Bull took his right hand from her hip and slid it up her back, burying it in her glorious mane of hair, of which he just noticed was only held back by a thin leather thong. He grabbed the strip of cloth and pulled it gently from her hair. The curling mass fell free and swung forward, almost cocoon them in a blanket of red that looked like blood but smelled like crystal grace and smoked wood.

He always had loved her smell, the flowery portion of it something her gathered was used in her bath soaps, the other smell, that earthy smokey, fiery smell was all her, and something he just attributed to the fact that her mage side favored flame spells. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and brought it to his nose, drawing deep on the scent before he moved his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her in to him. Her lips met his and it was like a flame. His whole body tingled from head to toe, even his horns seems to flush with heat. He groaned into her mouth, his tongue slipping inside, swirling and trying to coax hers into playing along. His cock twitch at her first tentative touch, only to grow into an aching throb when she gained more confidence. Her tongue sparred with his for power, then retreated as she pulled on his tongue, sucking it and lightly scraping her teeth along it.

Bull reached both of his hands down and grabbed her bottom, rocking her forward into his covered member. He let her have dominance over his mouth, but he would have it everywhere else. He drank in the little mewls she gasped into his mouth as he rubbed her against him. He savored the sharp bite of her teeth on his bottom lip when he dared to slow his pace. She was flame in his arms, hot and wild as she set into her own rhythm against him, and when she had set a steady pace, he made his move. Using his big body to his advantage, Bull slid one hand underneath the back of her smalls, at the touch of his hand Adaar’s pace seemed to slow, and when he thought she may pull back, he took hold of her bottom lip with his teeth, he growled as he slid his hand further into her smalls relishing the smoothness of her skin. With a nudge of his hand on her bare bottom she continued her rocking.

Satisfied she wouldn’t stop again, he continued to inch his hand around her, and he didn’t stop until he felt the smooth indent of her slit against his fingertips. If his arms had been any shorter, or she had been taller, this would have never been possible, and maybe it was just because this was a dream and he desperately wanted what he had in mind to come to fruition, that it worked so perfectly. He hoped that wasn’t the case, because doing this in person would be a thousand times better he was sure. Focusing his mind back on the task at hand, he took possession of her mouth, teasing and tasting, distracting her enough to where he could inch his hand further against her sex. He knew the moment what he was doing registered.

Adaar’s body stilled it’s grinding, and she jerked as his middle finger slid past her outer lips. The tip burned where her hot wetness covered and Bull pulled away from her mouth.

“Avyanna.” Damn if it didn’t feel good to say it, even though it wasn’t real, it felt right to have her name roll off his tongue. He opened his eye to look at her face. She was barely an inch from him, her name had jerked her eyes open, and she was looking at him through lowered lashes. He pressed his finger in further and she gasped, biting down on her own lip. Bull pulsed his hips up into hers.  
“You don’t stop until I tell you to.” Her brows knit in the middle until understanding dawned on her. She stared into his eye for a few more seconds before she started her slow grind on him. Bull had to close his eye to keep it from rolling back into his head. He had to keep up appearances after all. One little grind from a covered pussy on his equally covered cock, was not something that should feel that good. Granted, he pushed his middle finger further into Adaar’s warm cunt, her wetness had seeped down onto his hand, making them both slick, this wasn’t just any pussy. Adaar’s short thrusts pulled along his finger, and Bull quickly picked up his own counter pace. Every time she moved back from sliding herself up his cock, he thrust his finger into her.

She was starting to pant, grinding herself harder on him and he matched the thrust of his finger to that. He could tell she was trying to build the friction on her clit, but he refused to touch it, he would let her ride him, pushing that taut little bud against him. He stilled his finger’s thrust, and she moaned in disappointment, but continued her own movements until she was doing all the work. Not only rubbing her clit with his cock, but sliding his finger in and out of her as well. Bull opened his eye again, hers were closed, and he could tell but the flush of her face and the strain there that she was very close to the edge, and Bull knew just the thing to send her over.

Taking his unoccupied hand he reached and took hold of her right horn, he roughly jerked it back, baring her neck to him. She gasped, and her hips became more frantic, Bull joined another finger with his first on her next stroke down. She moaned in ecstasy, and soon was only focusing on pumping his fingers in and out of her. Her pants came in more quickly as Bull held her head, and when he felt her thighs clench around his hips, he jerked himself up to her neck and clamped down on the tender skin where her shoulder and neck met. She cried out and then he took control of his fingers again, pumping them in and out of her wet heat as her cunt spasmed around them. He growled against her soft skin as her pussy gushed over his finger, her shout unmuffled, and Bull could care less.

He continued to pump her as she came down from her climax, his cock jerking in time to the last sweet pulses of her inner walls. When he finally released her horn her head fell against his chest, Bull leaned back into the bed, his mind beginning to fuzz again as he was called back into dreamlessness.

It barely registered in his mind when Adaar pulled herself off of him, his mind far too gone for him to even open his eye back up as she tiptoed to the back door of his room.

He was dragged back into sleep once more before the soft sound of the door closed behind her.


	5. Cowardice?

That damned woman would be the death of him. He stared at her hard from his position on the ramparts above the stables. It had been a week since he had awoken with a headache and the all too real scent of female on his fingers. His night with Adaar had definitely been no dream. He had sat on his bed, dumbfounded for almost an hour replaying the hours before. His memory of it was fuzzy, hazy almost like the moment itself had been, but the smell of her still lingering on his hand, that sweet and spicy mixture, had had him leaping from the bed. He hadn’t even bothered to put his chest harness on as he’d dashed out of his room, intent on finding the damned female and picking up where they left off. Even if he had to toss her over his shoulder and manhandle her back to his bed.

She had been in the war room when he had finally tracked her down. He’d burst through the giant doors, chest heaving and eyes wild, as if he’d come to warn them of an attack. Cullen and Casandra had both drawn their swords at his intrusion, and upon seeing him, had worn similar looks of confusion. Bull’s eye had found Adaar’s as she gazed calmly at him from across the table. One dark red brow raised in question as her pale eyes took in his more than usually disheveled state. For the first time since he was nothing more than a calf, Bull could feel heat rising up his neck. He scrubbed uncomfortably at the sensation and drew in a deep breath. At this point the other two had sheathed their swords, Cullen was giving him a bemused look, Casandra one of intense irritation. Adaar was still giving him that cool look of questioning.

Before any of them could say anything Bull held up a hand. 

“Sorry…er…” Adaar pushed away from the war table, crossing her arms in front of her, both brows raised this time. “Wrong room?” Bull spun on his heel and had exited the room. Closing the door rather forcefully behind him. After that he hadn’t caught the inquisitor alone long enough to even give a passing greeting, and the one time he had gone up to her tower, just last night in fact, she had been entertaining a giggling group of the inquisitions finest. He’d heard Josephine and Leliana tittering about something, and then Sera’s brash comment about “lady-bits” followed by something mumbled and an awed, “Woof.” Adaar’s laugh had rung out then, and Bull had felt the answering tug of a smile. He’d shook his head and quietly left after that.

Now here he was, watching horse master Dennet yelling at her has she lead a big bay gelding around the new circle meant for training mounts. Adaar’s brow was knit in frustration as she listened to Dennet. He was going on about something to do with the way she was trying to teach the beast to back step. To Bull it seemed as though she was doing quite well. She had the big boy following her orders like he was one of her soldiers, and every time they stopped the smitten animal nuzzled any part of her he could reach. According to Dennet exasperated eye roll, that wasn’t exactly fitting for a horse master in training.

“Inquisitor! How can you expect to gain the respect of that animal if you let him mouth you like an apple every time you stop giving him a command?” The older man was staring pointedly at the way the bay was now using his lips to play with Adaar’s loose ponytail. Bull snorted a laugh at Adaar’s scowl. She pushed the horse’s mouth from her and took a tight hold of the reins, forcing the big boy to keep his head to her side and his mouth. After a few more commands and a trot around the ring without a nibbling incident, Dennet seemed mollified. He said something to Adaar that Bull couldn’t quite make out, but he figured by the way the little mage’s shoulders sagged and she handed the horse off to Dennet, the lesson was done. Bull turned and made his way quickly down the stairs to his left that led into the stable yard. The bottom of the stairs was partially hidden behind brush and he waited until Adaar had paced by just close enough. His hand shot out, grabbing her elbow and dragging her into the bushes with him. She made an indignant noise as her wide eyes landed on him. They narrowed dangerously as she caught her footing a mere few inches from him. Bull grinned at her as she snatched her arm away. 

“Can you never just come up to me like a normal person? Start a conversation perhaps?” She set about dusting the leaves from her tan trousers and similarly colored shirt. He watched the way her hands brushed over the curves beneath her blouse and his mouth went dry. He cleared his throat.

“You could ask to go for a stroll.” She looked back at him as she finished tidying herself. At least she wasn’t protesting being with HIM, just the way he went about it. His smile returned and she eyed him suspiciously.

“I was Ben-Hassarath remember? Subterfuge and all that is…” He spied a leaf sticking from her hair and reached out and plucked it. “Is kind of my thing.” He twirled the bright green vegetation in front of her face and almost laughed as those pretty eyes of hers almost crossed to watch it.

She shook her head and glanced back up at him, her arms crossing over her chest.

“What did you want Bull?” Bull’s eyelid lowered and he shifted closer to her. Adaars arms dropped and her eyes darted from side to side as she leaned away from him. She couldn’t go past or around him, and if she wanted to go backwards she’d have to face whoever was on the other side of the bushes, and their curious looks as she stumbled for an explanation. He knew she’d never chance it. Her eyes finally settled back on him. Or rather his Adam’s apple. She wouldn’t quite meet his eyes. Bull crossed his own arms over his chest; her yes dipped to eye the way his muscles bulged, Bull couldn’t help but feel a little pride in the fact that she couldn’t quite ever hide her reaction to him. Her eyes flitted back to his Adam’s apple.

“Avyanna.” His soft utterance made her eyes whip up to him. Her pale eyes were wide. His lowered to her lush mouth. She squirmed. A slow heat curled in the pit of his stomach as he watched her lick her lips, a nervous reaction he loved. He slid his gaze back to hers, which had dropped to his mouth; he had to stop himself from groaning at the banked heat he saw there. He shifted his feet and she looked up at him then. 

When her eyes met his he knew he was done for. Maybe not at that moment, but it was inevitable. Heat flooded her cheeks and he found himself reaching out a hand to smooth his fingers over the burning skin. Her head titled and she rubbed her face into his palms, her eyes closing as he swept a thumb over the high arch of her cheek. Bull’s chest tightened. She wasn’t the one that pulled away this time. He slipped his hand from her; she looked up at him, her eyes so dark they reminded him of the forests of the Storm Coast. She opened her mouth to speak but he shook his head, stepping back from her, towards the stairs. Her brows drew together, the warmth leaving her expression, her eyes lightening once more. His chest gave another tug and he brought a hand up to rub it. He frowned and took another step, his horn caught on a branch above him, and he jerked, ducking to disentangle himself.

She took a step towards him, hand outstretched. “Bull…?”

He shook his head and gave a grin he knew didn’t reach his eye. “I’ll see you Boss. I…uh…” He cast about for a moment. “A couple of things to take care of.” Her mouth fell open, and it only took her a moment to get over her surprise before her face transformed, looking like a thundercloud rolling in. He couldn’t blame her. He’d drug her back in, and then when they’d gotten close…HE’D pulled away. He gave her an apologetic smile, turned heel, and walked away…quickly.

For the first time in his life, Bull was actually afraid of something. Deathly afraid. Afraid enough to turn heel and run like a demon was going to possess him if he didn’t get out of there. He could feel Adaar’s eyes on him until he left her range of sight. He almost sighed in relief when she didn’t follow him. He took the stairs two at a time back up to the ramparts, when he had reached it he turned the corner, disappearing into the doorway to the right, just as he heard her boots at the bottom of the stairs. He hid there like a coward until he heard her soft steps hit the gravel and fade. He closed the door and pressed his back against it. Lifting his hand once more to rub at the ache in his chest. It had intensified ten fold when he’d left her. He closed his eye and heaved a breath, grateful this part of Skyhold’s defenses were unmanned at the moment.

He didn’t need anyone witness THAT particular failure. What the HELL was wrong with him? He’d had her exactly where he wanted her. WILLING. And he’d FUCKING. LEFT. Bull turned and slammed his fist into the wall beside the door. Stone crumbled and pinged across the floor. He scowled at the hole he’d left. He dropped his fist and leaned towards the wall, placing his sweat drenched forehead on the cool stone. How the fuck was he supposed to come back from that? He signed. Maybe she was more forgiving than he suspected.

0*0*0*0*0*

So. She was NOT. When Bull had gone back to his favorite spot in the tavern, to brood over his idiocy, he had not expected her to show up. Of course she had. She came gliding into the establishment with Sera in tow. The blonde elf had been smiling, not a very pleasant smile actually. Both their eyes had slid to him momentarily. Adaar’s had lowered into dangerous sparkling slits and she’d turned from him and headed to the bar. Sera had outright grinned at him, flicking a very rude gesture his way before following the curvy little qunari. Bull glowered at both of them. Krem had come over seconds after.

“Not much of a ladies man now are you?” The man was staring at the two ladies in question, a smiling playing on the corners of his mouth. Bull harrumphed and slid lower in his chair, brining his ale to his lips, taking a very long sip. Krem chuckled and walked away.

“Don’t worry. Whatever you’ve done now, I’m sure the Inquisitor could forgive you.” He called behind him. Bull glanced up at Krem, the man was giving him a wide smile over his shoulder.. “Those terrible flirting attempts weren’t for nothing.” He wiggled his fingers over his shoulder as he turned away. Bull slid his gaze back to Adaar, who was giving him her own surreptitious look. When she caught his gaze she turned her cheek to him. Sera swiveled around on her stool, swigging from her own tankard as she spun, all the while again giving him, apparently her favorite, hand gesture. Bull scowled at her and she snorted into her drink as she finished her twirl.

He’d have to figure out a way to dig himself out of this mess. He stared at Adaar’s rigid back. He smiled into his cup. He had just the right thing in mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh so much FLUFF! lol I had to throw you guys off. Its not all just about sexy good times! Bull has depth! Hopefully, you liked it despite its lack of smut!


	6. When.

“Tiny, I hate to tell you, but I think your spy abilities are slipping.” Iron Bull jerked his attention to Varric as the Dwarf stepped up beside him. They were standing in the doorway of Skyhold’s great hall. Bull folded his arms over his chest and gave the smaller man a scowl. Varric chuckled and leaned his back against a giant door jam.

“I could read you just now like I can read Curly at Wicked Grace.” Bull’s eyebrows fell even lower and he shifted uncomfortably. He looked away from Varric and then back, smoothing his expression as he mimicked the other man’s stance. He turned his gaze back into the great hall.

“I don’t think I know what you could be referring to.” Varric’s answering laugh irked him.

“Bull, you were looking like if it wouldn’t probably embarrassed the hell out of her, you’d have gone in there, pulled her trousers down, and had it in her in less than a minute.” 

Bull shifted again, this time to hide the reaction that vision had caused. He grunted in response. Damn if the dwarf hadn’t been spot on. Bull had come up to the big house to check out the goings on, the sparky little inquisitor had deemed it a good time for a “spring cleaning” of Skyhold. Everything was being scrubbed, top to bottom. Tapestries dusted. Floors scrubbed…..damn having to scrub those fucking floors. The Inquisitor herself was right now, on her hands and knees, pushing about a rough sponge on the stones of the floors in front of the dragons head throne. He had been thoroughly transfixed by the forward and back motion of her body as she had scrubbed. She was in long pants today, but her blouse was sleeveless and loose, he could just make out the top swell of a breast when she went forward, the material swinging away from her chest. Her hair was in a loose ponytail, and damp tendrils clung to her neck and brow. What skin was visible was all covered by a sheen of sweat.

Varric had been right. If he had not taken Bull out of his reverie, he just may have done exactly what the Dwarf had said. With an exception.

“30 seconds actually.” He pushed away from the door and made his way towards Adaar, the sound of Varric’s full laugh following him. Bull dodged as many people as he could, almost tripping on a loose bar of soap as he went. It wasn’t surprising to him that the person looking for it was none other than Sera. The little blonde elf grinned at him as she scooped the soap up in one hand, the bucket in her other hand splashed water over the edge and Bull rolled his eye. 

“Should’ve known you’d be a little to no help Sure Shot.” Sera snorted a laugh

“Cleanin’ is more fun when you’ve actually got something to clean now innit?” She grinned and about faced, spilling more water, much to the dismay of the male servant to her left. Bull shook his head and continued towards Adaar. When he reached her she had just sat up on her knees to stretch a kink from her back. She caught sight of him as she placed a hand on the small of her back her eyes lowered and she gave a languid stretch, Bull grit his teeth as he watched her body tighten and then release. After she settled again she gave him a slow smile.

“Morning Bull.” Bull took a step towards her and to the left, stepping up on the platform and sitting on the other side of her sponge, across from her.

“Mornin’ Boss.” He kicked his legs out in front of him and leaned back on his hands. “Need some help?” Adaar raised a brow at this but nodded her head after a moment. She motioned towards the huge throne.

“Could use a hand sliding that out of the way so I can scrub underneath it.” Bull glanced at it and then slid his gaze back to her.

“I guess I could help with that.” Standing slowly Bull, took a moment to do a stretch of his own before he picked up the furniture. He stretched both of his arms behind his head, one at a time, slowly stretching out his triceps as he watched Adaar’s face. She watched him with a cool look on her face, she was still mad at him after all, but the heat smoldering below the surface of that look, and the flush spreading up her throat and over her cheeks were anything but angry. Bull brought his arms back to his sides and tilted his head, cracking his neck on either side. Then he turned towards the throne.

He came around to his side of the chair, Adaar turned, grabbing her sponge and turning her back to him. He bent on a knee and lifted tilted the throne up with his left hand. It creaked in protest, and Adaar hesitated, throwing him a look over her shoulder.

“Trust me Boss; I’m not going to let it drop on you.” Adaar’s eyes narrowed and she turned from him, leaning back onto her hands as started to clean under the big monstrosity. As she stretched out to reach under the throne Bull had the perfect view of her from round ass, all the way up her lean back to the spill of blood red hair between the waving sharp metal points of her horns. Bull was hard in an instant. Whether she was aware of it or not, she had picked up the same rocking motion as before, and he was sure that from everyone else’s point of view it would look almost exactly as if he had given into his earlier desires. He glanced out towards the smattering or people working near them.

Only a couple of people had noticed, and their shocked faces quickly averted when they caught Bull’s stare. He grinned. He’d let this play out. All too soon though Adaar was straightening, sweeping a forearm over her brow, swiping at the sweat there but also giving her a large gray slash of dust. Bull chuckled and she faced him fully an answering grin tugging on her full lips. 

“What’s so funny?” She tried to look stern as she tossed the sponge she had into the nearby bucket. Bull set the throne back down gently and then reached for her face. She pulled back her pale green eyes going wide as she flicked a glance towards the other workers.

“No one is watching us Avyanna.” He’d made sure of that. “Besides,” He brushed his fingers over the dirt smudge on her forehead. Her eyes closed briefly in response, her lips parting as she swayed unconsciously towards him. He let his hand linger, rubbing soft circles over her skin to erase the grime.

“Would you really care if they were?” Her eyes opened again, he knew she didn’t quite understand the undertone of the question, he was sure she may have socked him if she did, but they were dark and needy just the same. Before they could really draw a crowd Bull pulled his hand away from her. Adaar made a small sound in the back of her throat that tugged low in his belly and also in chest. Bull pulled back from her and returned to his former position, legs stretched before him, his weight braced on his arms behind him. He cocked his head and grinned at her when she didn’t move, just stared a little blankly at him. She jolted then, blinking and clearing her eyes of most of the warmth.  
She sat back on her heels and studied him. Front the top of his horns to the tips of his booted feet. He could feel her eyes, and when they finally came to rest back on his, he face was hard to read.  
When she spoke it almost startled him. She was quiet, even though no one around her was. Her tone deceptively soft. “You’re going to have to do a lot better than give me that smile and a few pets like your favorite hound if you want me to forgive you for just walking away like that.” She stood then, her face a cool mask once more.

“You can only walk away so many times. I don’t know if I’m willing to watch you do it a second time.” She glanced behind him, he assumed towards the door to her tower. Bull’s heart beat a heavy staccato in his chest, the motion making him nauseous. She looked back down at him. Her eyes glowed beneath her dark red lashes.

“Come to my room later.” The command took him off guard, and it was a command. Her tone brooked no argument. Bull had to clear his throat to answer.

“When?” Was all he could manage. A small smile curled the edge of her lip.

“When you feel like you can handle me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooo, sorry this was kind of short. I needed to do a quickie. I know this may have thrown you guys for a loop, but everything should settle soon!.....Maybe ;)


	7. Boss

He was in control of this situation, Bull decided as he ascended the stairs to the Inquisitor’s tower room. He’d yet to actually be in her rooms, and as he followed the flights of stairs up he had a niggling curiosity to see how she had furnished it. Would it be soft and feminine? Or sturdy and comfortable, no frivolity? He imagined the latter. Adaar wasn’t the type for fluffy bed skirts and dainty furniture. Before he even noticed, he was at the small plain wooden door leading to her room. His palms grew damp and he cursed under his breath. He was in control of this situation damn it! He came of his own free will, NOT because she had ordered him to. He’d even come fashionably late, well past midnight. He’d wanted her to wait in suspense of him, as he knew she would. Worrying over her decision to invite him up, probably replaying all of their encounters until this moment. Even now, she’d still be pacing, waiting for his quiet knock, whereupon her knees would quiver, almost losing her balance as she called for him to enter, and would he ever.

Cool calm and collected, knowing he hadn’t really just spent the last few hours agonizing over why she had called him up here, replaying their moments himself, hardening at every memorized kiss. He’d enter as if his knees weren’t shaking, and that his palms weren’t sweating. He’d smirk at her as she’d flush; wiggling in the soft white gown he was sure she probably slept in. Palms even damper. He raised his hand and gave three soft raps at her door. He listened for a few moments. Nothing stirred beyond the wood, his brows dropped and he frowned at the door. He raised his hand again and knocked harder, sure she had merely not heard him the first time. When there was still no answer Bull felt his irritation rise. He gave a few sharp raps to the door. This time he heard a muffled groan and the distinct sound of shuffling fabric. His eye widened. Was she….ASLEEP?!

He hand descended to the knob, turning it. The door swung open silently and he was greeted to the sight of another dimly lit staircase, this one short and ending on a landing at the top. The room was dark, with muted firelight flickering over the railing of the stair case. Entering, Bull closed the door softly behind him, and moved quickly up the steps. When he reached the top he took a moment to take in the large room. A huge marble fireplace dominated the wall across from him, along with a set of windowed doors on either side, which led out to what looked like a large stone balcony. A small writing desk occupied the far corner, a dark candle and a scattering of paper and books over the top and around the floor beneath it. Heavy, what looked like red curtains in this light, were pulled back from the windowed doors, if the moon had been out tonight it would have probably lit the whole room.

A ruffling came from Bull’s left and he turned his head, his eye widened even further. A massive canopied bed of the same red fabric sat, nay, DOMINATED the rest of the room. Two round topped door less entryways flanked the monstrous Orlesian bed; one looked to be storage, the other a ladder that led up to a long balcony behind the bed. Darkness shadowed the space so Bull couldn’t tell what was up there. He reminded himself to look when he had a little more time here. His attention dropped back to the bed. All of the curtains were drawn except for the ones at the foot, they were parted; maybe open a foot or so. Soft rustles floated through the opening and Bull felt himself moving towards it. When he reached the foot of the bed and could almost feel the warmth wafting out of the opening, the soft scent of her curling out with it. He breathed deep, his nostrils flaring as he took in that intoxicating scent, his hand came forward and he twitched the curtains further open, a shaft of light from the still crackling fire illuminated the inside of the bed. Bull’s mouth went dry. His head nearly spun as every ounce of blood he had rushed straight between his legs.

Adaar was sprawled on her back, wrapped in dark red and white sheets. Her hair was spread in all different directions, tangled like she’d been tossing and turning around for a while. Her right arm was bent up, her forearm and hand circling over the top of her head, her left was draped across her stomach. Both legs were straight down, and slightly spread. Her face was tilted to the left, probably a comfortable position since her horns lay sleekly against her head. Hair obscured most of the top half of her face, but those plump lips were visible, barely parted like her legs. She definitely did not wear a white gown to bed. In fact, she didn’t wear anything but the sheets and shadows. Her body was deliciously half hidden between openings in the bed sheets. Her legs bare up to her thighs, the dark shadow leading up between them making his palms itch. Her torso was mostly covered, except for the swell of her left breast; where the sheet had slipped low on the generous curve, clinging to the noticeably hardened peak of her nipple. Bull gave a soft curse.

He slid one knee onto the end of the bed, wincing as it dipped beneath his weight. She shifted a fraction and he froze. When she settled again he brought his other knee up slowly. Luckily enough for him, the bed’s curtained top canopy was higher than usual, giving him plenty of room to maneuver without fear of tangling his horns in the fabric. Bull leaned forward onto his hands and slowly drew himself up to her, taking great pains to avoid touching the smooth tan skin of her legs until he was just over her. Glancing up at her to make sure she had not awakened, he laid a hand softly on both of her ankles. He shivered as heat radiated up his arms, he rubbed small circles on the smooth skin of her leg just above his hands. A wicked idea crossed his mind. He gently began to ply her legs further apart, stopping whenever she shifted in her sleep. He didn’t stop until he had her legs parted enough to fit himself between them. 

The sheet covering that oh so sweet area between her thighs was pulled taut. The shadow beneath calling out to the most primal part of him. He was going to teach her who was in charge of this. She may be the boss outside of their fledgling romance, but he would be the dominant inside it. Bull raised his hands from her ankles and grasped the sheet on her thighs, pulling it up slowly until he had finally bared her to his gaze. He almost melted. She squirmed in her sleep, fighting the cool air that touched between her legs as he pushed the sheet over her hips. She’d worn no smalls to bed, and she was blessedly bare to him. Bull let his gaze rove over her muscular thighs and up, to the center of her. His hands spasmed on the sheet he still held. She was hairless there, like all Qunari, but the sight of her dusky pink lips sent a thrill coursing through him that had less to do with the throb in his cock and more to do with the irritating ache in his chest that never seemed to leave him nowadays. Ignoring the increasingly familiar sensation, Bull dropped the sheet and moved his hands to the side of her thighs, no longer taking care to keep her asleep; Bull wrapped his hand underneath her thighs. Her legs tensed in his hands and he brought them up, leaning forward he hooked her knees over his horns, one and then the other.

“Wha-?” Her voice was still husky with sleep, confusion clear in her tone. Bull ignored her as he shoved her further up the bed, up until he could lie comfortably on his stomach. Sliding his hands back down her spread legs, Bull pulled her center towards his mouth. He could feel her struggling to look at him, and he glanced up. Through the part in the curtains behind him, dying red fire light bathed her in a soft red glow. She was tousled and sexy as hell, blood red hair spilling over her shoulders, the perfect globes of her breasts, sans sheet, were enough to make a growl rumble from deep in his chest. Her pale green eyes hooded, brows drawn as she focused on him.

“Bull?” She flopped backwards and Bulled watched as her arm came up, he watched her scrub a hand over her face. He waited. Her whole body tensed. Arm still raised, she asked, “What the hell are you doing?” Her voice was quiet, all trace of sleep gone. His hands at her hips squeezed softly, and he nuzzled his face into the soft flesh of her inner thigh, if possible she tensed even further. He let his breath ghost over those sweet pink lips in front of him.

“You commanded me to come to you Avyanna.” He leaned forward, his lips a fraction of an inch from her exposed flesh. Her felt her shiver. 

“Bull, I-“

“Did I tell you to speak?” He smiled in satisfaction as he heard her teeth snap shut with a click. Pressing closer Bull touched his lips to the slightly parted flesh in front of him. Adaar squirmed. When she remained silent Bull glanced up the long length of her. Her arm had lowered, now lying across her face. He slid one hand up her torso and grasped a generous breast. She gasped, arching into the touch, Bull took a distended nipple between his thumb and forefinger, and he rolled it between them, then pinched. Hard. She cried out and brought her head up to look at him and when her eyes met his, he delved his tongue between the lips of her pussy.

“And I’m about to show you why you should never _command_ me to do so again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooooo Weeeee. Alright, don't hate me too much for that lol. I HAD to. Anticipation makes the heart grow fonder....or something to that effect. Please let me know what you think! I thrive on feedback!


	8. Getting the Horns

Bull almost couldn’t believe it. He’d had almost wet dreams of this moment for nearly a fortnight. Hell if he was being honest, he’d at least thought about being in the position he was in right now once a day since the moment he’d met his fiery little Qunari Inquisitor. His head between her thighs, her legs propped on his horns, as he finally tasted the most basic part of her. A part that was all warm wet spices and sweetness. If Bull lived to be a thousand, he was sure he’d never find a flavor he favored more than her’s. Not even cocoa. He wrapped his arms under her thighs and placed his hands on her hips, holding her in place. He pulled back from her moist lower lips, taking a moment to breath in the smell of her arousal. A shiver wracked Adaar and Bull grinned. 

“Bull I…” 

“Quiet.” Bull said the word low, no reprimand in his tone, just giving her a reminder that he was calling the shots. When she was silent once more Bull leaned back into her core, his tongue slipped between her outer lips, she was wet even without the help of his saliva and Bull had to keep himself from groaning into her. She made a little mewling cry as he gave her a long stroke from her entrance to little bud of her clit, where he stopped. He kept his tongue on her there, pressing harder, but not moving. Her hips shifted, practically begging him to continue, but she said nothing. Bull rewarded her with a firm swirl of the tip of his tongue around that bud. She jerked at the pressure, a small cry leaving her. Bull reveled in the noises she made, each one sending a bolt of pleasure straight to his cock, which he rubbed shamelessly against the bed beneath him. He gave another firm circle around her clit before delving back down her slit to her entrance. When he reached it he pressed harder with his tongue and his own hips jerked when he felt the tight circle of muscle there take him.

Her cry was louder this time and her hands fell on the back of his head, urging him closer. Bull obliged. He sank his tongue into her twice before pulling back for a long stroke of her and when he reached her clit he clamped his mouth onto it, using tongue and a light scraping of teeth that pulled a ragged moan from her. He slid his left hand off of her hip, bringing it around to her pussy; he gave her clit a few firm flicks of his tongue as he tested her wetness with a finger. She tensed as he slowly pushed his middle finger deep, to the hilt so to speak. He pulled away from her clit, but kept his finger where it was.

“Avyanna, I’ve done more than this when you thought I was blind drunk.” Adaar wiggled on him and her voice was husky, thick with arousal when she spoke.

“Well, you weren’t exactly supposed to remember that.” Bull bristled at her disgruntled tone, he’d thought she’d just come at the wrong time that night. Now he was left to wonder if she was playing the game better than he was. Bull pulled his finger out to the tip and then sank it back in to her as he replied.

“Trust me Boss, I remember that as well as I’ll remember this.” He placed his mouth back on her sensitive little bud, her moan ringing in his ears as he moved his finger out again, then added a second as he pushed back in to her. She was tight and hot, and deliciously wet. He had to work to stretch her, and as he did he thought back on their moment in his bed, and he couldn’t recall if he had noticed how small she was inside. He swirled his tongue around her clit, pressing down on her hips with his free hand as she tried to buck into his mouth. He tested his fingers again, working her tight sheath, pumping his fingers and twisting them as he seated them deep in her. He heard her murmuring his name and he tensed. Her thighs where working on his horns, her feet pressing his back as he worked her pussy, Bull wrapped his mouth around her clit and sucked, taking no care to be gentle or slow as he pumped her with his fingers, he distantly heard the sound of her moans and the wet shlick of his fingers working in and out of her. 

He was waiting for just the right moment, right before she….there it was. He felt her thighs twitch on either side of his head, her breath caught and her inner walls tensed. Immediately Bull pulled his mouth and fingers from her. Her cry this time was anguished, and as he disentangled her legs from his horns and laid them on the bed she was working herself up onto her elbows. Bull Sat back on his heels as he watched her, and he almost regretted his decision. She was covered in a sheen of sweat, her breasts were heaving from her arousal and she had the sexiest pink flush from the roots of her hair all the way down to the sheet bunched at her waist. Her plump lips were parted, her eyes that dark forest green and hair in wild disarray around her head and shoulders. Bull fisted his hands on his thighs to keep from reaching for her again. He was hard as stone and his pants strained uncomfortably over the front.

“Bull? Whats the matter? Why did you..?”

“Had to teach you a lesson Boss.” Instantly her dazed expression turned thunderous, she sputtered, struggling to sit completely up, grabbing for the sheets to cover herself. Bull leaned forward and swatted the sheet from her fingers, shoving his way between her legs as her forced her back onto the bed. When she would have protested he wrapped a hand firmly around her throat. Her eyes widened as he pressed, not to choke but to let her know she needed to submit to him. When she relaxed beneath him, Bull leaned in to give her a soft kiss, barely a brush of his lips on her’s. He caught her gaze with his. Her eyes were hooded again, the fury there clearly warring with a fresh wave of arousal.

He backed away then, was off the bed before she could even fully sit upright. He heard her struggling up as he made his way to the top of the stairs leading to her door. The curtains of her bed swished behind him and he almost turned to see if she had brought the sheet out with her, instead he made his way down the small set of stairs, avoiding looking up at her. When he hand found the knob he paused. Looking up at the railing he grinned. 

“You mess with the Bull boss, and you’ll get the horns.”

As he exited and clicked the door behind he heard something thump down the stairs, smacking the door just as it closed. He laughed softly. His little Inquisitor was so much fun.

 

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

This time she’d avoided him for two weeks. Bull pulled at the uncomfortable tightness in the front of his trousers that had been present since he’d left her bedroom that night. Adaar hadn’t made it easy on him either. She was obviously pissed off about the state he’d left her it, but it pleased him to no end that she stayed frustrated. It meant that she hadn’t gone out and eased the sexual need he’d set up. By herself or with anyone else. Which also meant, she’d be coming to him soon enough for him to ease it for her. He suppressed a grin. 

Right now they were traveling again, something to do with finding those creepy glowing shards thrown all over Thedas. Adaar had seemed determined to find as many as she could. They were scouring the Hinterlands for them, and the even creepier glowing skulls that lead to them. Bull only truly liked magic in one form, and it was 5 foot 8 with blood red hair and a killer ass. Speaking of…Bull cast a glance around him, they had separated into groups to look for a particularly difficult to find shard, they were only supposed to be looking in a small are, but Bull saw no sign of the Inquisitor or Dorian, who she had taken as her partner.

Bull had been stuck with the dwarf, who he saw a few feet away pushing a rock over with his boot. A nervous tickle raised the hair on the back of Bull’s neck and he turned in a circle calling Varric’s name as he moved. Varric looked up at him; Bull guessed his tone said it all because the other man automatically pulled his crossbow Bianca up and to the ready. 

“Yeah, I had a feeling you’d feel it too. Something isn’t right Tiny.” Bull nodded in agreement and started to call for their missing companions.

“Dorian…?” No sooner had he opened his mouth to say the mage’s name when Bull’s own rang out to his left, past a thick stand of trees.

“ _Bull_! _Varric_!” They both started that way, judging by the volume of Dorian’s voice they weren’t too far, but Dorian’s next call had Bull charging forward like his namesake.

“Avyanna’s been hurt!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll this week, two chapters! Yay! I know this story seems all over the place, but it has a plot, somewhere in there :)


	9. Whats in a Horn?

As Bull burst through the tree line into the clearing the only thought on his mind was, “By the Qun let her be safe.” If time hadn’t been of the essence, he may have stopped to puzzle over that thought. His axe was raised and he cast his gaze about wildly to find Adaar and Dorian. When his eye caught sight of Dorian’s red robes he started towards them, taking in the scene as he went. Adaar was on the ground behind and slightly to the side of Dorian, from her sitting position she was attempting to close the rift occupying the middle of the clearing. Dorian’s staff sent a fireball racing towards a Pride demon that had fallen to its knee. The demon burst into flame and quickly disappeared as the rift crackled and busted, dripping fade goo in its wake. When Bull reached the duo Dorian had turned towards Adaar, she was shaking her head at him as he looked at a nasty gash that curved around the left side of her forehead. Bull dropped to a knee beside her and she turned her head to him.

He had to mentally stop himself from cursing when he saw the full extent of the cut on her head. It was deep, would probably leave a scar even with the best healing and blood was seeping from it in a steady stream. It went past her forehead and into her hairline, where it had removed some of that gorgeous red hair and….Bull actually swore this time. His eye met Adaar’s and she gave him a confused look. She reached her hand up to the side of her head, feeling in the direction his gaze had been. When it met the fractured end of her left horn she let out a whimper of distress. He watched her face crumple as she prodded the jagged edges. Her pale eyes watered and she bent her head and looked from side to side. When she froze, head turned to the left he followed her gaze. The other half of her horn lay not even a foot from her, metal tip glinting in the sun. A sob escaped her and she dropped her hand to her mouth.

Not knowing what else to do Bull reached for her, pulling her to him. She came willingly, clinging to him as he folded her up into his arms. He stood and waited for Dorian to do the same before heading back in the direction he’d come. Varric gave him a solemn look a Bull passed him. As if on cue Adaar gave another sob. Bull tucked her closer, uncaring of warm sticky feel of her blood as she pressed her face to his neck. They needed to get her wrapped up and back to Skyhold. 

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

“She’ll have a scar, but otherwise she’ll be fine…” Dorian paused and Bull watched the mage slide him a sideways glance. They were sitting at the long bar in Skyhold’s tavern, both with a full tankard in front of them, neither having touched their’s since they were set down in front of them. It had been nearly three days since the incident in the Hinterlands. So far no one had seen hide nor hair of the Inquisitor since she was brought back bloodied and carried up to her tower rooms by Bull, who had been ushered out as soon as Josephine, Leiliana, and Sera had swooped in.

“I doubt the scar is what is keeping her locked up though.” Dorian fidgeted with the handle of his tankard and Bull could almost hear the question pinging around inside the man’s mind.

“If you’re going to ask if she’ll get over the loss of her horn, I have no idea.” Bull picked up his drink and took a long pull, when he set it down Dorian was turned toward him, mouth opening for another question. “How could I not know that? Just because we have horns doesn’t mean we’re all attached to them.” Bull gestured up to his hug rack.

“Me for instance. I would go berserk if I lost one of these beauties.” Doran rolled his eyes.

“How do you think SHE’LL react?” Bull shook his head.

“Well, considering when she saw the other half of it lying in the grass, she sobbed…I’m pretty sure she’s taking it about as well as I would. I’ve seen Qunari’s horns, busted off, ripped off, cracked and chopped.” Dorian’s Nose wrinkled at those descriptions and Bull felt a smile tug at his mouth. “And not a one of them reacted the same. One cried, one went into a rage; one just shrugged his damn shoulders. Oh, and get this,” He lifted his hand and gestured turned the displays of ales and cups behind the bar. “The one that was ripped off, to the damned root no less, that Qunari woman hung it above her mantle as a trophy of sorts.” He shook his head again and pulled his tankard back up for a drink.

“Hell,” he said, slamming it back down. “The crazy bitch didn’t even clean off the skin and hair dangling from the end.” Bull saw Dorian shudder and he laughed. 

“So if that answers your question…”

“Yes yes, I don’t need any more descriptions like that one, thank you.” Dorian waved his hand in the air and then took up his own drink. He sipped it for a few moments, his face thoughtful. They sat there in companionable silence for a while, neither wanting to voice the other questions they wanted to ask. Finally Dorian broke the silence.

“Do they grow back?” Bull shook his head and sighed.

“No. Once they stop, they stop. They aren’t like fingernails.” Bull heard Dorian shift and he glanced his way. They mage was sliding off his stool and Bull arched a brow at him when Dorian looked up at him.

“It’s late, I’m going to turn in. If you see her before I do…” He trailed off, his gaze suddenly fixated on something behind Bull. Bull turned himself around, glancing about the still crowded room; his gaze skipped past the front door and then jerked right back. Sera was standing there, looking out of the door, a scowl on her face. She said something to a person just outside of Bull’s view. Sera gave an exasperated eye roll and reached out into the night, she jerked her arm back and Adaar came stumbling into view. For the second time in his life, Bull’s heart skipped a beat. Her face flushed with color and a look of mortification clear on her face. She was wearing a plain soft light brown leather outfit; one he particularly liked because the soft buttery leather shaped to every curve she had even though she was covered from ankle to wrist. Her hair was twisted into a low ponytail, letting the dark red tresses float loosely down her back. He glanced at her face again, she wasn’t looking at him, in fact she wasn’t looking at anyone, her eyes were downcast with and her color was still high.

He took the time to check out the damage. He wasn’t surprised to see she had opted to have a horn cover placed back over her broken horn. It was the same shape as her old one, but the end melded to the jagged ends of her remaining horn, instead of covering it. It looked like she had broken it, but like the true warrior he knew her to be, she was going to be damned if it stayed that way. This cover was ornately carved, with swirls etched all over the gleaming metal. They looked a little like flames. He felt a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth. He saw Sera turn towards the bar and he waved at her, she flashed him a smile before grabbing the Inquisitor once more and hauling her over to them. Dorian was still standing and he smiled as they two women stopped near them.

“Good to see you out and about Avyanna.” Adaar glanced up then and gave Dorian a strained smile. She may have fixed her horn, and wasn’t hiding the fact it was messed up, but she sure wasn’t happy about it. Bull narrowed his eye on Sera. She gave him a “shut-it” look before shrugging her shoulders. Apparently Adaar wasn’t exactly comfortable with her new look just yet. He looked back to her, she was still avoiding looking at him, and at his close a range he could tell just how tense she was. He reached out and brushed a hand over her new cover. She started as if he had struck her and flinched away, her eyes finally darting up to look at him. Those pale green depths said it all. Bull reached for her again, this time wrapping his hand gently around her arm as he tugged her closer to him. Uncaring what the other’s thought, Bull pulled her between his knees, Adaar tried to pull out of his grip but he merely tightened his hold. When she finally settled she was staring at him with wide eyes. Bull raised his hand to her face and took hold of her chin, turning her head to the side so he could examine her horn more closely.  
He had been right when he thought they swirls looked like flames. They were expertly carved into the hard metal, and they twisted and wrapped up from the base all the way to the tip. He moved his hand from her chin to the horn, and ran his fingers over the base where metal and horn melded seamlessly. He studied it for a moment and then his eye widened. 

“They cast this directly on to you didn’t they?” He didn’t need her to answer to know the truth. The metal had been poured directly onto the jagged edges of her horn, fusing the two together as if half of her horn were naturally made of metal.

“How long did you have to sit for that Boss?” He glanced at her face; she was studying him from the corner of her eye.

“A few hours. Harritt had a time of it when I told him what I wanted. Went on and on about burning me, melting skin…yada yada.” Bull smiled at this, he ran his thumb over the smooth melding of bone and metal.

“He did a good job.” He lowered his voice and tipped his head closer to hers. “It’s beautiful Avyanna.” As he pulled back she tensed, then turned her face towards him. She studied him for a long moment, probably trying to determine if he was trying to make her feel better, or if he really meant it. She opened her mouth but was cut off by Dorian, piping in at just the wrong moment.

“Your hair is growing back!” Adaar took a few steps back and away from Bull, and he regretted the loss almost immediately. She turned to Dorian with a much less forced smile this time. Bull watched her finger the thin slice of skin that was just growing back some short bristly hair. He followed the line to her forehead, where indeed a faint scar sliced out of her hairline. You probably wouldn’t notice it from afar, but up close you could tell it was there. Dorian was right; she’d probably have that the rest of her life. Bull grinned, he liked scars. They added drama to a face. In Adaar’s case, it was a sexy battle hardened drama that hardened Bull on his bar stool. He shifted his legs. It was like he didn’t even have control over the damned thing anymore. He shot an exasperated look down at his crotch.

“S’right, you ‘ave any doubts that it would mage?” Sera asked, Bull looked up in time to see Dorian shoot the elf a disparaging look.

“Alright Inquisibit, we came here for a drink, so let’s drink!” Sera pumped a fist into the air and then threw herself onto a barstool. Adaar grinned and then took the stool next to Bull that Dorian had vacated. Dorian shook his head but he was smiling as he left. Bull turned back to the bar and watched as Adaar took a long haul from her newly delivered tankard. He shook his head. This was going to be a long night.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

“So it’s never really been a full horn, not since I was much younger.” Bull grinned at Adaar’s lopsided smile. She’d just finished telling him how’d she’d lost the tip of her left horn in a head butting incident with her older brother when she was young. “It was just rough, seeing it lying there in the grass. I don’t know, the tip wasn’t bad, or maybe it was because I wasn’t so attached to them then.” She sighed and downed the last of her recent tankard of ale.

“So when I got old enough, I just covered them both with metal, figured it would help protect them, since they aren’t anything like…” She gestured up at Bull’s horns. 

Bull bumped Adaar’s shoulder with his own. “Well not all of us can have amazing racks.” Adaar swung around and punched him lightly in the arm. His heart gave a hard thump. She crinkled her nose and him.

“I happen to have a very fine….rack. Thank you very much.” Bull deliberately let his gaze slid down her tight brown leather top.

“No disagreement here Boss.” Adaar’s face flamed red and her bit down on her bottom lip. The tavern had emptied over an hour ago, even Sera had left Bull and Adaar to their “chat-fest”. He’d learned various tidbits about the little mage tonight. Like her favorite color was gray. When he had commented that that was quite an odd color to pick she had shrugged, hiding her flaming face behind her mug. She said something along the lines that it wasn’t always her favorite, and it wasn’t just any gray. She had described it the color of a dark fog. Bull had wondered at that, and her blush. He’d also found out she’d didn’t even know what cocoa was. He’d told her he would remedy that some morning. No one should not know cocoa. She had a mother and father, both turned to farming. He’d asked her why she had become a mercenary instead of following in their footsteps. She had shrugged again and said she’d been looking for a bigger purpose, got caught up in the wrong thing. She ultimately was glad she left home though. Bull had laughed at that, from farming child, to mercenary, to leader of the Inquisition and savior of the world. Bigger purpose his ass.

She also had an older brother, and a lot of stories that had had Bull winded from laughing so hard. Apparently her brother ran on the larger side of Qunari, taller and bigger than even Bull himself, or so she had ensured him. She’d done everything she could to prove she was just as tough as him. Bull didn’t have a hard time picturing her as a little girl, taunting her giant of a brother. The thought of her and her flaming red hair at that age caused an ache in his chest. Adaar cleared her throat and Bull was drawn from his reverie. She was giving him a peculiar smile.

“What on earth were you thinking about? You were staring at me for five minutes.” She cocked her head and some of that blood red hair spilled over her shoulder. Bull turned to face her fully and reached out, wrapping his hand around the back of her neck. She tensed and pulled back slightly. “What are you-“

Bull silenced her with his mouth. The first touch of their lips was electric, and he shivered at the warm softness of her. He coaxed her lips apart and slid his tongue inside. She melted against his hand, a soft mewling noise coming from deep in her throat. Bull gave her an answering rumble and pushed his hand deeper into her hair, cradling the back of her skull has he tangled his tongue with hers. Her first parrying stroke made a hot flush sweep over his body. The scrape of her teeth over his bottom lip had him groaning like an untrained youth. When her hands came up and cupped his jaw he felt….. Bull pulled back, making sure to ease his absence with a slow release of her bottom lip and two more soft kisses.

Her hands fell from him, but he kept her close enough to still cradle her face in his hand. He slid it around to her cheek and brushed his thumb over the hot skin. Her eyes were slumberous and dark, her lips still gleaming from his. He glanced to his left where the old barkeep had studiously turned his back on their display. Bull released Adaar then, and she gave a soft sigh as he sat up. 

“We could continue this….elsewhere?” Bull hardly recognized his own voice, he’d never heard himself sound so….desperate? To his disappointment Adaar shook her head. She smiled though and leaned to place her hand on his knee, and the warmth mollified him slightly. 

“I’ve got another idea.” She jumped off her stool abruptly, taking hold of Bull’s hand she tugged until her stood as well. He glimpsed her face just before she turned from him and headed towards the door. He didn’t think he’d ever seen such a mischievous expression. 

Suddenly he had a feeling he just may like what she had in store more than what he had wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hopefully that pretty large chapter was worth the wait! I think I made some progress here, hopefully you all liked it, even though it is just fluff....mostly ;)


	10. Self Restraint

Bull watched Adaar peer around the corner of the recently installed bath house. The builders had been working on it for months, and the Inquisitor had insisted it would be well worth the expense and labor. Bull grinned as Adaar tugged his hand and they slipped around the side of the building. He had to say he agreed with her. Though he had yet to use them, he could see the appeal of a long hot bath after a month on the road. As they reached the door Adaar dropped his hand to tug the door open. Bull’s skin prickled in anticipation, Adaar slipped inside as steam rolled out if the opening. Bull followed soon after and stopped once he was inside. The warmth was dewy and clung to his skin, dampening him from head to toe. It was brighter than the darkness outside, but still dim, the fires and lamps being mostly banked for the evening. Bull almost jumped when Adaar’s soft hand slipped back into his, his eye jerked to her face. She gave him a slow smiled that made the blood low in his belly boil. She turned and tugged him down a darkened corridor to their left. Bull glanced from Adaar’s shapely back to his surroundings and back. The building was lined with wood on the inside, he assumed to keep the heat in, and tons of different smells permeated the damp air. They passed by several rooms on either side all with doors with small windows, before they reached a turn in the hallway, Adaar pulled him around it. 

A door was at the end of this one, and it was ornately carved. Bull recognized the Inquisition’s symbol immediately he also noticed that unlike the other doors they passed, this one had no opening. Bull cocked as brow as Adaar dropped his hand once more. She glanced over her shoulder at him; her smile was luminous in the near dark. 

“They insisted the Inquisitor have her own bathing chamber.” She grasped the knob on the door and pulled it open. A soft spicy sweet aroma drifted out with the steam this time, and Bull could feel his cock straining against the damp fabric of his pants, he chanced a glance down at himself and almost groaned. The material left nothing to the imagination anymore; he could even see the ridge of the head outlined in the clinging cloth. Adaar had already slipped through the opening so Bull reached to tug the clinging fabric away. He had just reached his hand down when Adaar’s head popped around the corner of the door.

“Are you coming in or-.” Her words stopped and Bull froze. He looked up at her, only able to move his eye as his whole body tensed. Her eyes were locked on the front of his trousers, the green darkened and she ran her tongue over her bottom lip. Bull gave a soft groan and removed his hand from his pants, leaving the material to cling to his now, very prominent erection. Adaar’s eyes slid slowly back up to his. When they met, he had to fist his hands to keep from grabbing her and pinning her against the wall, fulfilling the promised heat in her eyes. A bead of sweat trailed the shiver that raced down his spine at that thought. He met Adaar’s heated gaze, she wasn’t smiling this time. Moisture beaded at her temples; her hair dark from the moisture, clung to her neck. But just like she appeared she was gone again, slipping back around the corner of the door. Bull shifted uncomfortably on his feet for a moment. Actually debating with himself whether to follow her. The ache between his legs and under his left ribcage won out after a few moments of deliberation.

Bull rounded the door, and once inside, closed it with a soft thump behind him. The warm smell of her was all over the room. It clung to the wet air….to everything. He’d smell like her for a week after this. Bull wasn’t surprised to find that the fact delighted him a little. He cast his gaze about the room. It was large, larger than all the others he’d guess. Braziers hung from the ceilings; pedestals topped with coals glowed in several places. The same dark red wood lined the room as the rest of the establishment, but the floor was made of marble, white with deep red swirls of color here and there. He grinned, that definitely suited her. A dark bundle on the floor a few feet from him caught his attention. He walked toward it and as he began to make out what it was his eye widened. He stared at the bundle of cloth that was Adaar’s leather blouse; right next to it the lighter white of her chemise. He shuddered and glanced a few feet past that. Her trousers lay in a crumple heap next to hastily discarded boot and socks. Bull closed his eye and took a deep breath.

When he opened it he looked towards the center of the room where a large marble tub rose. It was the same color as the floor, and had two tiers, one a step and the other the tub itself. It was massive; Bull could see steam rising from the top of it. He heard a splash and watched as Adaar’s head popped from the surface of the water. She raised her hands to wipe water from her eyes, and then slicked back the dark red hair from her face. She looked at him then, the soft glow of lighting making the water on her shimmer. She smiled at him and reached back to her hair. Bull watched as she bundled it up into a knot, wrapping it in on itself and securing in with a leather strip he just noticed lying on the edge of the tub. From his position all he could see was from the top of her shoulders up, and it wasn’t enough. He strode forward, not stopping until he was toe to toe with the lower platform of the tub. He gazed down at Adaar, and forgot how to breathe. 

She had moved to recline against the opposite side of the tub, and was unashamedly spread out beneath the water, and even though the liquid distorted the view, Bull could see well enough. Her whole toned and tanned length gleamed below the surface and he took in every inch. From her shoulders just above the water, down to the soft globes of her apricot tipped breasts bobbing in and out with her breath, and further still to her long lean torso and oh so tiny waist, then her lushly rounded hips. Her thighs were closed together, hiding that warm little part of her he’d explored what seemed like an eternity ago.

“We are not going to do anything like what is running through your mind Bull.” Her amused voice brought him back to the present, and he slowly dragged his perusal back up to her face. Taking extra time as he passed the gleaming flesh of her breasts. When he reached her face the look she gave him was amused. Without warning she stood. The tub was deeper than her though, the water coming to just below the curve of her breasts, and Bull had to keep his gaze from trailing down to them as she waded over to him. When she reached the edge where he stood she had to tip her head back to look at him.

“You’re wearing too many clothes for a bath.” That was all it took. Bull’s hands were on the buckles to his harness in an instant. He started to work the metal and then stilled, a thought coming to him. Her brow lifted and she titled her head.

“Why did you stop?” Bull let a smile of his own spread over his lips. He began again, slower this time. Much slower. By the time the buckle came free Adaar was no longer smiling. She was watching him with hooded eyes and he reveled in it as he shrugged from the harness, her eyes following the play of his muscles. A flush had started to creep into her face, he wasn’t sure if it was the heat of the room, or the heat he had started, but he liked it. When the harness fell to his waist Bull leaned to unlace his boots. He did not sit, just bent, giving her the best view of his arms and shoulders. He’d caught her staring at them time and time again, he knew she liked them, and he was going to make sure she got what she liked. Once both of his boots where unlaced and cast to the side, he straightened. She was still staring when he glanced her way and he was pleased to see her flush had deepened, and started to spread over her chest. He admired the rosy swell of her breasts as he placed his hands on his belt. She watched his them with rapt attention, and he slowly slid the leather from the buckle, taking his time as he slid it from the loops. When he was done he tossed the belt to the side, uncaring as it clatter across the room.

He moved to the last buckle holding his harness around his waist, he made short work of that one though and when it loosened he just let it slide off to fall behind him. The only thing left were his pants. Not that they even existed right now. The steam from the bath had only dampened them further, making them now cling to every inch of him. He placed his hands on the tie holding them, and studied Adaar as she watched him pull the drawstring, saw the flare of heat in her eyes as the trousers slipped low on his hips. Her mouth parted slightly and he could hear her soft breaths, loud in the quietness of the room. He placed his hands on the waistband and slowly started to peel the sodden fabric from his body. He was so hard at this point that he hissed when the material scraped over the tip of his erection as it sprang free from its confinement. Adaar gave a soft gasp and Bull looked up at her as he pushed his pants the rest of the way down his legs. Her eyes were glued to his cock. Even when he stepped out of his trousers and kicked them behind him she stared. He knew he was a sight to behold, and that wasn’t arrogance talking. He was a just big man, all over. 

“And you want to put THAT inside ME?” Adaar’s incredulous tone made Bull sputter a laugh. He ignored her look of mild dismay and stepped up and over into the tub. The water only came to just over his navel but it was gloriously hot, and it made his oversensitive cock and balls tingle, a not altogether unpleasant sensation. 

“No more pretending I don’t huh?” Adaar snorted as she watched him settle in, he noticed that around the edge of the tub was seating so he placed himself oh it and sank down. The water rose to his nipples, which joined in the tingling of his nether region. Adaar ignored his question and instead had turned and walked to the other end of the tub. Bull watched her curiously as she leaned over the edge, lifted herself and bared her gorgeously muscled back. She rummaged for a moment then slid back into the water with a triumphant “hah!”. Bull smiled as she turned, carrying a large yellow wash sponge and a bar of dark brown soap. Bull eyed the soap as she came closer. She was smiling as she sidled up to him and when she held the bar out for his inspection, he leaned in and took a small sniff. The smell of Crystal Grace and dark spices registered he closed his eye, nodding in approval. When he opened it again Adaar’s smile was even wider. She’d probably been wondering if he’d accept her smell on him. At this moment, Bull would smell like a nuggalope if she wanted him to. He mentally crinkled his nose at the thought. He was pulled from his musings when he felt her smooth knee nudge at his legs. He parted them and she crowded close to him in between them. She was about eye to eye with him in this position, and he moaned softly as his thighs brushed the outside of her’s.

“I’m going to wash you THE Iron Bull.” Bull smiled at her emphasis on the THE. He watched as she dipped her hands down below the water’s surface, scrubbing the sponge and soap together. He felt the rough glide just barely over the tip of his cock and his hips jerked upward. Adaar looked down and then back up at him a small smile playing at the corners of her red mouth. The sponge glided over the tip of his shaft again and Bull shuddered, fisting his hands on his thighs. Adaar pulled the soap and sponge from the water then, rubbing them together as suds began to form, some dropping and obscuring the view between them. Once she deemed the sponge soapy enough she leaned forward, her front pressing against Bull’s as she laid the soap behind him, purposefully laying her breasts to him just as much as she purposefully kept her lower half from touching him. Bull felt his fingernails bite into his palms and he tried to relax the fists he’s made. So this was how she was going to play this. When she pulled back she held the sponge up for his inspection. He studied it seriously and then nodded. She pointed to his right arm.

“Lift.” Bull did as instructed and Adaar set to work, first scrubbing his hands, cleaning thoroughly before heading upwards. Bull nearly groaned at the dual sensation of her soft hand and the rough sponge gliding over his skin. She scrubbed his arm completely, even had him lift it to scrub his underarm, she even made him laugh when she feigned an attack of vapors at his smell. When she was done she moved on to his other arm, working quickly and efficiently to clean it from fingertips to shoulder. When she was done she slid the sponge across his collarbone and started working on his neck and chest. He watched raptly as she swayed toward him, reaching up to scrub the front of his neck, and then almost touching him as she did the back. He shivered as she dragged the sponge lower, scraping it over his pectorals and the flat discs of his nipples. They were as hard as his shaft and burned under the attention, she didn’t linger on them though, instead she scrubbed over his abdomen until the water line, when she had sufficiently scrubbed his front instead of ordering him to turn she climbed onto his lap, her knees on either side of his hips, her breast an inch from his mouth, she reached around him and scrubbed his shoulders.

Bull swore he’d died and gone to whatever heaven awaited a Talvashoth. He stared raptly at the velvety mounds in front of him, the tan skin looked so soft and inviting, her dark apricot nipples drawn tight as beads, a sign that she was not unaffected by this game of hers. His cock strained toward her as her breasts swayed to and away from his mouth, every time they got just close enough to wrap his lips around, they just barely evaded him. Then she lowered herself. Bull shifted his hand to the base of his cock, holding it steady; Adaar’s eyes met his when her lower lips brushed teasingly over the crown of his cock. Bull’s eye nearly rolled back in his head. His breathing quickened as she held herself just above him. One thrust and he’d be sheathed so deep inside her that he may not come out again. She wrapped a hand under his other arm and scrubbed as much of the rest of his back as she could, all the while “accidently” rubbing that soft hot flesh over just the very edge of his head. Bull could feel the sweat breaking out over his brow. He realized he’d closed his eye and when he opened he found that Adaar’s were closed, her full lower lip caught between her teeth, agonized ecstasy plain on her face. 

Her scrubbing motions had slowed and the pressure of her soft heat on his head intensified. After a few more achingly slow rubs her hand stopped scrubbing him entirely, instead he felt the sponge slip and her fingernails bit into his lower back. A soft, needy moan escaped her, he watched as she trembled. The lips of her cunt spread over his head, he slid into just the right spot, his cock caught in her opening. The pressure increased, and she gasped as he felt the oh-so tight little muscles give way, so slowly, to the tip of him. His eye actually did roll back then. His head wasn’t sheathed in her, but he felt her muscles trying, clinging to the very end of him. His hands found her hips, starting a gentle downward pressure. Easing her onto him gently. SO very slowly.

She was stretching to take more when someone screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am evil. I truly believe that. Man, I don't think I ever have been that focused while writing! Hope you guys enjoyed this! PLEASE let me know if you have! ;)


	11. Later

Bull decided he was going to kill whoever had interrupted his moment with Adaar. When the scream had echoed into the bathhouse on instinct Bull had surged upwards, reaching for his weapon. The motion had sent the Inquisitor tumbling into the tub. When she came back up she was cursing him and just about everything they had been doing. Her green eyes sparking fire at him from underneath a sheet of red hair, plastered to her face. Another scream had followed and both of them sprang into action. Gathering their clothes and haphazardly pulling them on. Bull had had only a moment to admire the wet rounds of Adaar’s ass as she had wiggled into her pants, and someone would pay dearly for it. They had made it out of the bathhouse before anyone else had spilled forth from Skyhold. Since the bathhouse had been placed just on the other side of the staircase leading into Skyhold, Bull could see a decidedly disheveled Commander Cullen rushing from his tower doorway, the blonde man glanced down and slid to a halt when he spotted Bull and Adaar.

“Inquisitor!” He leaned on the edge of the bridge and Bull saw Adaar whirl in his direction.

“Cullen! Please tell me that was just an over exuberant bed partner of your’s.” A twinge of irritation stabbed Bull at Adaar’s use of Cullen’s first name, and then again at her saucy remark. She shouldn’t care to use his name or know about his bed mates, and damn if Bull couldn’t see the red in the man’s face even this far away and just in torchlight. The commander rubbed the back of his neck.

“No ma’am, I uh-.” He rubbed harder. “No it didn’t come from the tower.” Bull heard Adaar husk a laugh under her breath. She knew the remark would fluster the man, Bull frowned over at her but she wasn’t paying attention to either one of them anymore. Something had caught her attention at the top of the stairs to their left. Bull glanced up and almost laughed. Dorian stood at the top. Shirt loose from his trousers, feet bare, and trousers half unbuttoned and a bundle wrapped in his arms. His black hair was wild around his head, his eyes tired and mustache less that perfectly coifed. A crowd had gathered around and behind him, some carrying torches that lit the scene well enough. Adaar started toward the crowd and climbed the stairs two at a time, Bull followed a little more slowly. When he reached the top Adaar was staring wide eyed into the bundle of velvet sheets Dorian was holding. Bull peered around her shoulder and started laughing when he spied what the mage was holding.

“Well fuck me.” Adaar shot him a narrow eyed look over her shoulder before turning back to Dorian. Up close the mage looked much more exhausted. Dark smudges under his eyes, but an overall very soft and satisfied look in his eyes. He was staring into the bundle with a soft smile. A sharp cry echoed from the bundle, startling everyone around them. The same cry Bull and Adaar had heard in the baths. Dorian’s eyes lifted to Bull he grinned.

“Sorry about the wakeup call.” He untucked the velvet sheet, revealing the downy red head and big black eyes of a baby bird. “The Phoenix tends to be very vocal when it first hatches…”

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Bull had probably the worst case of blue balls in his life. No, blue was too nice a term for what he was feeling. He was sure they were Maroon at this point, he hadn’t even checked for fear that he might be right. Ever since the disastrous ending of their bathhouse romp Adaar had been star struck by Dorian’s damn bird. Even now, dining in the great hall for breakfast they were sitting together, the tiny little flame colored chick hopping around the table, pecking at crumbs and drawing delighted laughs from Adaar that had Bull’s chest tightening in that familiar way. He didn’t know whether to scowl at the display or smile. At least Adaar hadn’t ignored him when she saw him; she actually smiled when she caught his eye, a flush sweeping over her cheeks as her eyes lowered. As if thinking about her called her attention to him she glanced over at him. Bull was reclined in his chair having finished his breakfast already and had his chin propped in his hand, he rubbed his lip with a finger and he saw her eyes dip slightly. Feeling a little naughty he ran his tongue over his bottom lip. She continued to stare for a moment then her eyes lifted, a slow smile curled the edges of her mouth and Bull melted. Damn if that woman wasn’t hotter than her favorite type of magic.

She looked away from him and just like that the moment was over. For the past three days it had been like that. At least she was acknowledging the fact that something was between them. A step in the right direction at least. He pushed up and away from his chair and made his way towards the table where Adaar was cooing back to the little red bird. To his delight she actually looked up and gave him a small, almost shy smile as he approached. Bull grinned back at her and couldn’t help but notice the look that Dorian shot between them. Bull glanced the mage’s way and his smile widened slightly at the speculative gleam in Dorian’s dark eyes. The man immaculate mustache twitched as his lips curled upwards.

“Why good morning Bull. What brings you around to our humble little table?” Bull the veritable feast of breakfast niceties arrayed in front of Adaar and Dorian. Humble indeed. Adaar had lifted her head to look up at him at this point; a small smile tilted the corner of her lips as she absentmindedly stroked the phoenix chick. Bull had a sudden urge. On he wasn’t in the mood to deny. Ignoring Dorian’s question he braced his left palm on the table and leaned down towards Adaar. She blinked, her eyes wide as she pulled back from his sudden nearness. Bull raised his other hand and gripped her chin. Pulling her back to him. He had a small thrill when he felt absolutely no resistance, and right there, in front of the whole of the Inquisition planted a kiss firmly on Adaar’s lips. She didn’t resist, instead after a moment of surprise she melted into it. Her mouth parting to accept the soft sweep of his tongue. He kept the kiss brief, though he wanted badly to linger. His entire body thrummed, even his horns tingle. He grinned as he pulled back and took in the Inquisitor’s dreamy expression. He smiled at her as he noticed conversation had come to a near stand-still around them. A sharp chirp of indignation brought her back to reality with widened eyes and a flush so bright her face almost matched her hair. She had stopped stroking the tiny little bird and it was clearly affronted. Bull glanced down at it and laughed as its large black eyes clearly glared at him. He straightened then, and shifted his gaze to Dorian. To his credit, Dorian was keeping his satisfied smile at a minimum. If Bull had been able, he’d have winked. Instead he locked eyes with Adaar again. She was still red and was having a hard time keeping her eyes on his, but a small and pleased smile told him all he needed to know. 

Resisting the urge to haul her from her seat and find somewhere to continue Bull dipped his head and murmured “Later Avyanna.” Before turning and heading towards the exit. As he swept past the open door of the Great Hall, he couldn’t keep the smile from his face. A buzz of voices followed him and slowly faded as he made his way down the steps and towards the tavern. Now he just had to wait, when he’d said later, he sure as hell meant it. They were going to finish what they’d started one way or another tonight. She had to be just a frustrated as he was; her acceptance of his show of affection in the Great Hall had been a milestone to him. She hadn’t just brought him close to her in private. She had more or less announced they were something more than just The Iron Bull and Boss. Now to make that true away from prying eyes, not that Bull would have cared if they’d been witness, but he was sure Adaar would have protested having herself bent over a table and fucked in front of her congregation. Bull’s mouth watered at the thought. His trousers tightened uncomfortably. 

He swung the opposite direction, instead heading back towards the gates that led outside. He needed a nice cool dip before this evening. Else he’d be on her like an untrained youth with his first Tamassaren. He knew of the perfect little pond that was not even a half mile from the gates. As he walked he tried to think of where he’d like his and Adaar’s rendezvous to take place. Not his room in the tavern. Much too noisy….and not far enough away from prying ears if THEY happened to make too much noise. Bull grinned; he should say WHEN they happened to make too much noise. He had no doubt that the second he was wrapped in her moist little sheath he’d bellow like his namesake. Her on the other hand, he did wonder if those little mewls turned into screams. A hot flush rolled over him and he quickened his pace as he passed under the iron arch of Skyhold’s gates. He would catch her while she was in her rooms, maybe send a note and tell her to stay there. They were above the world there. Far from prying eyes, ears, and nosey mages. Plus that bed of her’s was perfect for what he had in mind.

Mind made up, Bull continued down the path he had already worn that led to the pond. After his dip he would scrawl a short message. Something that would make her tingle, but was short and to the point. Didn’t want her getting a mixed message. He thought for a moment and then he smiled.

“Tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaaay, so this was a long time coming! Sorry about that. Also a tad short, but it really needed to be! Got some more fluff in, which I think it needed, too much sexual tension is "never" a good thing! Hope you guys enjoyed!


	12. Mine.

Bull felt rejuvinated after his cool dip. It didn't necessarily take away any of his ardor as he had hoped it would, but it had made him feel good none-the-less. He was sitting in his room above the Herald's Rest. He had just scrawled his "note" to Adaar, he'd made up a plan while he was cooling off. He'd wait until dinner was called, he'd skip eating but he would sit in the great hall anyway. He'd sip some wine, and cast smoldering looks at Adaar giving her plenty of time to realize what was going to happen. Once he saw the blush cover her face and neck he'd get up, go over to her and casually drop off his message. Then he would leave and wait until just the right time to go up to her. Let her anticipate...he knew he would .... He could just imagine how restless, squirmy, and READY she would be by the time he got to her chamber. Hell, he was restless, squirmy, and more than ready just thinking about it. It was a little unfair he had to suffer longer than she did. Chuckling Bull took the candle next to him and dripped some of the white wax on the folded edge of the vellum he'd written on. It wasn't neat, but it would do. He blew on the wax a little to help it dry, he tested it after a moment and satisfied that it was done he stood and tucked it into the side pocket of his black trousers. 

A sudden and foreign sense of nervousness gripped him then. His chest tightening with the sensation he reached under the straps of his harness and rubbed the spot, frowning. What did he have to be nervous about? He knew she wanted him....knew she would enjoy what they were going to do. He shook his head and walked over the the cracked floor mirror he kept in the corner of his room. He removed the old sheet he'd slung over it one night not long after he had settled in. For the first time in he didn't know when he took a good look at himself. He wasn't much different from the last time he'd seen. Still one eye...the same scars...horns. He flexed his arm and grinned as muscles buldged. She had nothing to complain about....but still he caught himself running his gaze critically over his clothes. Probably for the first time in his life he CARED what someone thought of him. His eye widened at himself in the mirror. The nervous feeling turned to little tingles that raced up his arms. Damn he was in deep. 

He tugged at the criss cross harness he was wearing. He hadn't worn this one in a while, so it was slightly more tight in the chest than he would have liked. It was made of dark leather with dawnstone links. He smiled at the slightly pink tinted metal. Pretty. The straps themselves criss-crossed his chest and wrapped around his neck, almost like a collar and then crossed again down his back connected around his waist with a similarly styled belt. The front straps crossed right over his pectorals, leaving just the top of them visible and his whole stomach bare. The back crossed under his shoulder blades, leaving Adaar's favorite mucsles of his exposed to best effect. His trousers were loose and like all his others, flowing and tucked into boots the same color as his harness. The overall effect was meant to be not only intimidating but arousing. He grinned. Hell he turned himself on right now.

As he adjusted and fidgeted like an untried virgin on the night of her deflowering, he heard the bell ring for dinner. Then he did something completely out of character. He took a deep breath and SIGHED. Damn if it didn't relax him though. To cover the sound he cracked his neck and squared his shoulders. As he left he couldn't help one more glance at his reflection. He laughed. 

"My ass even looks good."

0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bull tilted his wine glass up to his lips for what had to be the 10th time. Irritation fissured up his spine as he watched Adaar at her place at the head table. She was grinning at something Cullen was leaning to say to her. That didn't irritate him as much as the fact that she had barely spared a glance for him since he walked in. She'd been talking with her council this whole time. Oh she'd glanced when he'd entered, and it'd gratified him to see her gaze travel over him and appreciation warm it. But this was not how he had wanted it to go. She was supposed to not be able to take her eyes off of him....just like he couldn't take his off of her. She seemed to glow under the candlight tonight. Her hair was unbound, his favorite, the red like fire in this lighting. The curls abundant and flowing everywere. Her skin was luminous, with pink on her cheeks. She was wearing a soft looking blue velvet blouse. She'd unbutton the golden buttons at the collar and it hung open, just barely making him able to glimpse the cleft between her breasts from time to time. He could see her legs under the table, the long length of them encased in tight black leather and matching boots that molded to her calves. He hoped she was still wearing those later. He looked forward to peeling them off of her when the time came.

"You look spiffy tonight tiny." Bull's gaze dragged reluctantly to Varric, who was hoisting himself into the chair to Bull's right. He returned his eye to Adaar.

"Planning something special maybe?" The dwarf said as Bull heard him pour some wine into his own goblet. Bull grunted, deciding that was the best answer so he wouldn't give the irritating dwarf more fuel for his book fire.

"Now you're ignoring me huh?" A soft chuckle. Adaar was smiling as Josephine relayed something to her, her white teeth flashing, those kiss bruised colored lips arresting his gaze.

"Thats okay, don't really need you to talk for this. Just to listen." That got Bull's attention. He still kept his eye on Adaar.

"I've got to say Tiny, this has been most interesting to see unfold." He heard Varric's goblet scrape the table."You know me, I love a good story. But I can't help but wonder if that gleam in your eyes tonight knows a certain detail about our lovely Inquisitor."

Bull was looking at the Inquisitor in question, but he wasn't seeing now.

"You see, I learned an interesting little fact that you may need to know before you put whatever plan you have in your head into motion.." A pause as the other man drank. Bull's fingers tightened on his own cup. Damn the man, he knew how to draw shit out. The goblet was replaced. Varric sighed.

"You are aware...that even though Avyanna has been through much in her life. There is one...experience...she has NO experience in? If you get my drift."

Bull's goblet snapped in half with a 'chink'. His eye slid to Varric who was smiling at the detached head of Bull's wine goblet on the table.

"What a waste of a good vintage" He said of the red liquid seeping into the wooden table top.

"Bullshit." Was all Bull said. That brought Varric's gaze to his, his sardonic smile made Bull's jaw tick.

"No really...thats got to be 100 years at the least. Shame it-"

"Bull...SHIT." Varric's face grew more serious than Bull had ever seen. His eye's glinted with something akin to warning.

"When it concerns her," He motioned slightly in Adaar's direction. "I wouldn't shit you Tiny. She means more to both of us than that." He sighed and swirled the wine in his cup.

"If you're planning what I think you are....keep that in mind. If you hurt her..." It was Bull's turn to give the other man a sarcastic look. Varric rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean." He said with some irritation. "You're going to have an institution worth of people pissed at you." Varric downed the rest of his drink and then slammed the glass on the table. He grinned at Bull as he pushed out of his chair. He gave Bull's arm a slap as he passed.

"Good luck Tiny." With that he left Bull to his thoughts. Which were plently. His gaze traveled back to Adaar, who he realized was staring right back at him. When she saw she'd caught his gaze her luscious mouth tipped into a sultry smile. Her eyelids drooped and he could almost feel her eyes as she gave his torso a slow perusal. Her small pink tongue darted out and wet her bottom lip. When her eyes met his again they were a dark green, she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. He smiled, and by the way she released her lip and her eyes widened, he knew it had the effect he'd wanted. He pushed his chair back slowly and made his way to her.

He was in this too deep now. And if Varric thought that little revelation would change Bull's mind about that sexy little mage. It had had the exact opposite effect. He'd never been with an untired woman. Had never wanted to....he was a VERY well endowed man after all. But that all changed now. He'd hurt her tonight....but only in the very best way possible. And he wasn't going to stop until.....

He'd reached her side now, he leaned in to her ear, her scent filling his nose, her nearness making his newest erection jerk. He slipped his note from his pocket and into her hand under the table in a second. He let his breath ghost over the slightly pointed tip of her ear. He heard her breath sigh from between her lips.

"You are MINE."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A few hours later Bull slipped into the warm dark stairwell inside Adaar's chamber. He'd waited a little longer than he'd originally planned, he'd wanted her ready in a different way now. He heard sheetsrustling above. He took the stairs two at a time, but slowly.

"Bull?"  
Her soft call made a hot flush crawl over his scalp. His horns were tingling again. He rounded the top of the stairs, but remained silent. The room was dark, lit only by the fire in the hearth. Long shadows were everywhere. He heard a sigh, his gaze zeroed in on the massive bed. The curtains were drawn around it. More rustling. Bull grinned. She had done exatly what he'd wanted. He toed off his boots quietly as he walked to the bed. He removed nothing else. When he reached the slit between the curtains at the end of the bed, he paused and took a deep breath His hand graspe one curtain and he pulled it aside.

He came face to face with Adaar. Her hand was reaching towards the curtain, she was up on her knees, the white sheets crumpled around them. Her unbound hair tumbled around her body. Her completely bare body. Bull sucked in a breath as he took her in, ignoring her gasp of surprise. In the fire light she was exquisite. Her hair glowing, her skin gowing, those bright green eyes fucking GLOWING. She didn't try to cover herself, just let him look his fill. Though her body was tense, like she wanted to conceal. Not that he would let her. His gaze traveled over her torso, taking in the generous curves of her heavy breasts with their tight dusky pink nipples. Down the long muscled planes of her torso. Her bare mons was just visible, slightly covered by the sheet between her legs. He reached and she jumped slightly. He tugged the sheet away, his nostrils flaring as he bared her soft apex. Her thighs were thick with muscle and framed her perfectly there. All her strength guarding all of her sweet soft places.

He reached his hand out again, slowly, her eyes followed it as he brought it up to run the back of his fingers over the diamond hard peak of her left breast. Her eyes drifted closed as he took it between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it between them. She bit her lip. Bull's chest tightened. He removed his hand, her soft cry of protest making his cock twitch. He slipped his hand into her hair and around the back of her neck. Her eyes were open again. He leaned forward, dropping his knee onto the bed as he brought her body against his. His lips were a ghost of a breath from hers. Her sweet scent was already tinged with the spice of her arousal. He brushed his lips over her's, just a light, feather soft touch. She groaned. His hand tightened in her hair and he tugged her face to the side. Angling her just right. Her eyes met his. 

"Mine."


	13. Rules and Release.

Bull gently tugged back on Addar's hair, after a moment of hesitation she let him guide her so that her back rested on the bed. He manuvered so she could pull her feet from under her, and then placed himself between her legs, not allowing her to close herself to him. He slipped his hand from behnd her neck and propped himself up on the bed, taking his time as he surveyed her. He smiled.

"So, I've caught the hints," He said softly, taking a moment to drag the tips of his fingers over the exagerated dip of her waist. She tensed before a shiver raced over her body, goosebumps appearing where his fingers left, her breasts echoing the shiver as it passed, peaks tight and dark with her arousal. Her eyes were fixed on his face, her curiosity as plain as her desire.

"I get what you're saying," He continued, reaching up to tweak her right nipple. She arched, her eyes closing ever so slightly. "You want to ride The Bull." He chuckled a little as she mewled in response, wiggling under him. "Can't say I blame you." He continued, she squirmed again, her hands reaching for him. Her grasped one wrist in his free hand and then the other, he shook his head and placed them above her head. He admired the effect the position had on the rest of her body. Breasts thrust up, back arched slightly. When she tried to move them he just met her eyes with his. His face must have conveyed the silent command well enough, for she merely wrapped her hands over either wrist and rested them on the pillow above her head, watching him with that almost hypnotizing gaze. Asssured she would keep them there for the moment, he continued.

"But I'm not so sure you know what you're asking." She looked as if she may reply but he lifted his free hand and placed it just over her belly button, drawing a lazy circle with his thumb. "Not sure you're ready for it."

"I'm ready for it." Her voice was husky, warm with desire and an emotion Bull felt an answering twinge in his chest for. He laughed again as he pulled his hand down to smooth over the ridge of musle on her hipbone. His mouth watered. He'd wanted to hear those words, but he needed her to know some things before he'd take her answer seriously. He laid his hand around her hip, thumb over that delicious hipbone, fingertips reaching around to skim over the outside curve of her ass. He squeezed.

"See, you say that," He said thoughtfully. "But....you _really_ don't know what that means." He scraped his thumbnail over the crease between he thigh and hip, her muscles jumped at the touch.

"So why don't you show me?" She asked, lifting her hips into the caress. Bull's gaze traveled from his fingers up the long length of her to her face. Her eyelids were heavy, gaze almost slumberous, expression belying the waton way she was spread underneath, as if she weren't untried and probably bare beneath a man for the first time in her life. A low grumble escaped his chest at the thought.

"Last chance." He leaned down, bringing his face close to her's. She arched up to him, the tips of her breasts brushing his chest. His mouth came close to her's hovering over her lush red lips. Her breath ghosted over his lips.

"A little slower...:" She husked. "And a lot _harder_." She pressed her mouth to his, her little tongue reaching out to swipe across the seam of his mouth. Bull reached his arm around her, bringing her body flush to his as he answered her kiss with one of his own. His tongue met her's with a slick push, he delved into her mouth, licking, tasting, dominating. To his delight she took it in stride, letting him plunder before she began to push back. She sucked his tongue into her mouth as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He actually bucked into her as she pulled on his tongue. His arm tightened around her and she wiggled, releasing his tongue only to grasp his bottom lip with her teeth. She actually _growled_ at him as her teeth nipped hard, sending a shock of pleasure-pain through him. Bull grunted, and when she released his lip he pulled back to stare at her. Her eyes were dark, as she watched him her lips parted to swipe her tongue slowly over the top. She still hadn't moved her arms, but he could tell she was having a hard time resisting. Her nails had dug little red cresents onto her wrists.

"Let go." He commanded softly. Almost immediately she released her wrists, He hummed in approval. "Good girl." He leaned towards her again, bypassing her mouth in favor of trailing his over her collarbone. She made her own noise of approval as he went lower.

"I thought I read you right...." He murmered against the soft swell of her breast. He let his breath pass over her nipple and she shifted, her breast swaying as she moved. At her small sound of questioning he pressed his lips to the skin right above that tight bud. Bull smiled at her gasp. "Ben-hassrath training, remember?" His tongue came out to swipe a slow wet circle around her nipple. "Grew up learning how to manipulate people." He blew on the moist skin and she squirmed, her thighs tightening around his waist. His cock twitched and he was surprised that this was the first time he'd notcied how aroused he was. He'd been more worried about her. He shifted his hips into the center of her legs, his very hard parts met the soft resistance there and he almost cursed the fabric of his pants that kept him from feeling her. She jerked at the contact, her hands finally falling to his shoulders, her nails biting pleasantly into the skin there. Bull kept his head down as he stilled his hips.

"When it is a hostile target, " He said mildly, ignoring the way her legs shifted as she tried to bring his lower half back into contact with her own. "You give them what they want." Punctuated by a hard thrust into her that made her gasp. He smiled against the soft skin of her chest.

"But, when it is someone you care about," He paused, felt her tense. He glanced up and his chest tightened as he eye met her's. She was staring at him with those desire darkened eyes and he was melting for her. "You give them what they _need_." He opened his mouth and wrapped it around the tight peak of her nipple, her head fell back as he watched and he gave a slow suck. Her fingers slid down to his face as he pulled on her, smoothing over the stubble on his jaw, then up to grasp the base of his horns. A hot shiver racked him as he felt her fingers wrap them. He swirled his tonge over and around her nipple before releasing it with a little "pop". Her fingers tigthened on his horns and he laved the peak with his tongue before leaving it.

"I have a need." Her breathy voice answered above him. He laughed at little as he placed soothing kisses around the bottom swell of her breast.

"And I can meet that need." He said simply as he gave a small nip to the the side of her breast. "But first," He said briskly, sitting up and away from her. He gazed down at her and she looked back up at him, desire warring with not mild confusion at the loss of his body on her's.

"Ground rules, just so everyone is clear." She raised her brow at this and then cast her gaze from side to side, then behind him before she rested it on him again. She grinned.

"Everyone? I thought this was between you and I?" She lifted a hand to trail her fingers over his abdomen. The muscles there jerked at her touch. He ignored her question in favor of answering the one he was sure she was just too nervous to ask. Her tone was casual, but a tenseness radiated through her seemingly playful tone and touch. He'd alleviate some of that.

"I will never hurt you..." He started, her fingers stilled slightly in their perusal of the scar bisecting his right side. "Without your permission." He intoned softly. He was looking at her face, judging her reactions. She wasn't looking at him, just watching her fingers as she made absentminded patterns on that scar. He didn't mind, she could avoid him for a while, as long as she was listening.

"You will always be safe." He said seriously, her brows twitched, but she said nothing. "If you're ever uncomfortable, if you ever want me to stop..." She gave a mild snort at this and he fought a smile. More lazy circles trailed from one side to the other. He needed her full attention for this part. He reached a hand and grasped her right nipple between his fingers. He rolled it and then pinched, hard. She gasped, both her hands flying to his forearm, her eyes darting up to meet his as he rolled the tight little bud roughly. She arched even as she tried half-heartedly to remove his hand. 

"You say 'katoh'," Another biting pinch, an echoing gasp. "And it's over." A sharp tug, the answering nip of her nails in his arm. An involuntary roll of her hips into his, one he rewarded with a buck of his own. Her eyes met his and he continued, "No questions asked." He gave her a moment to take that in. She studied him for a few seconds.

"That sounds reasonable....." Her voice was low, edged with a pleasure that he knew bordered on uncomfortable. He soothed his thumb over the nipple he'd roughed. She winced ever so slightly, but bit her lip as a moan escaped her. His hand left her breast and he lifted both of them to her thighs, smoothing over the soft skin and rubbing circles of his own into the tight muscles there. She relaxed slowly under his minstrations..

"You don't need to be afraid..." He said soflty, eye catching her's again. She watched him as his fingers tightened around her thighs, he pulled her center tight against the hard arch of his cock beneath his trousers. He ground against her, almost giving a moan that would answer her's as he felt the heat of her through the fabric. His hand slid to her hips, and he wrapped his fingers hard on her as he leaned back into her, he put his faceclose to her's. "Unless you want to."

"Bull...." His name falling from her lips was all he needed. It carried the weight of her decision. He placed a rough, wet kiss on her mouth before he started a trail of kisses down her neck. She squirmed beneath him, gasping when he nipped hard at he skin on her collarbone as he passed. He paid some attention to one breast and then the other, a sharp nip of his teeth and then a soothing lap of the tongue before he moved on, ever downward. He had a purpose tonight. Some unfinished business he needed to take care of. He mouthed kisses down her ribcage, smiling as a nip made an aroused giggle burst from her when he skimmed the bottom of her ribs. He passed her navel, dipping his tongue in as he went, the sensation making her wiggle. He reached back and unhooked her legs from his back as he trailed lower. He did not want to be impeded,no matter how good they felt wrapped around him.

She dropped them to either side of him without protest, her breath caught as he trailed his lips over her right hip, then dipped his tongue to trail over the sensetive crease where hip and leg met. She jerked at the touch, and as he tracednibbling kisses up the inside of her thigh she released a shuddering sigh. He skimmed his way back up her leg, stopping at the swell just at the very inside top, mere inces from the hot apex of her. Her leg jerked and he turned his mouth into the soft spot, laving it with his tongue before he took some into his mouth, sucking the tender area to a chorus of breathy laugh tinged moans. Her fingers feathered over the parts of his horns she could reach and he sighed into her flesh. He felt the brush of her hot core against he cheek as he released her thigh from his mouth. The spot burned as he gazed at the mark he'd left. Satisfied that it would be there for a few days to come Bull turned his face to finally focus his attention on the warm wet part of her he'd been heading for.

It was decided. She was beautiful everywhere. Bull took in her soft pink lips, slightly parted and glistening with her eager arousal. She smelled of soft spice and woman, with that undertone of fire that drove him wild. Made him realize that she was a weapon herself, and at any given moment she could set him aflame. Not necessarily a bad thing. He breathed deep, savoring the scent. She squirmed, her thighs flexing, as if she were trying to hide. Not gonna happen. Bull pulled back then, easing his legs off of the bed. Adaar looked at him, confusion clear, then a thought from their last simlar encounter must have crossed her mind, for she frowned.

"Bull you..." Her tone held a hint of desperation and warning that made him smile.

"Don't worry boss." He said, palcing a kiss on her raised knee. His feet touched the ground and his hand went immediately to the buckles of his chest harness, making short work of it. He shrugged out of the harness, and it hit the floor with a thud, Bull did not miss the heated look Adaar roved over his chest. His hands dipped to the waistband of his trousers. Her eyes followed, the heat was there, but so was a mild hint of another, darker emotion. Bull undid the button that kept his trousers closed. They slipped slightly on his hips, but they stayed on, and he kept them that way, for now. He slid back onto the bed, but instead of settling between her legs, he gripped her hips and rolled them. She gasped as she whipped up and over him, he landed on his back with a creak of the matress, and she landed just over his face. He could deal with uncomfortable horns for this, but he wasn't going to have anything distracting her.

She was spluttering something above him as she righted herself, he smiled as he pressed his face between her thighs, brushing his lips over the outside of her's. She stilled as he nuzzled her there, his eye opened and his gaze travled up her. She was leaning on her arms which she'd braced against the headboard. Her hair made a wild cacoon around them as she gazed down at him. Her lips were parted and her eyes intense.

"I'm not going anywhere." With that he delved his tongue into her. His first stroke traced around the delicate hood that covered her clit, eliciting a groan from above. He repeated the move, and one of her hands fell to his head, pushing slightly. Hmmm, a too sensetive spot he'd have to remember for later, he soothed her witha flick of his tongue over her bud, which granted him a jerk of her hips. He grumbled into her as he continued to stroke, his left hand coming up to hold her steady. Her hand skimmed to his left horn and she stroked it, almost in time with the strokes of his tongue. He groaned into her, the rumble making her gasp as it vibrated through her clit. He clamped down on it with his mouth, taking the chance to give it a light suck. She squirmed on his mouth, and he gripped her hip, stilling the motion. 

He released her clit with a light lick, bringing his right hand up behind her. He slipped his left hand t o her ass, gripping the cheek and lifting her ever so slightly to accomodate his hand. His middle finger found her slippery entrace first, and he traced her folds with his finger. He set his mouth back on her clit, tonguing her gently as he pressed his finger to her entrace. She moaned as the digit slid in, she was tight, but so wet that there was minimal resistance. He swirled his tongue over her, a graze of his teeth making her jump even as he slid his finger to the hilt, eliciting a deep moan. He pumped her in time to his tongue's flicks, once over the bud, finger out to tip. A swirl around, slight press to that sensitive spot, digit in to the palm. He worked her like that for a minute or two, then she began to ride his face, her arousal outgrowing his pace. He obliged her adding another finger slowly with his next trust in. Her tightness made the fist few strokes slow, but as she accomodated him he quickened the pace.

With his tongue on her and the girth of two of his fingers stretching her, she started to come undone. Both of her hands found his horns and she was riding his tongue and fingers in earnest, her little cries of pleasure at each thrust, music to his ears. Her thighs were tensing ever tighter as he pumped her. His hand was slick with her wetness. Bull felt her thighs twitch then, just as they had on the night he had denied her. She was close. In a split second Bull clamped his mouth hard of her clit, he used the leverage he had to turn them both over in an instant. She cried out at the sensation, and sudden change of positions he wa sure.

But from his new position he had a leverage he han't before. And he was going to watch as she came for him. He took his mouth from her, but continued to pump his fingers, only slower. The change in pace made her thighs tremble and she lifted her head to look at him, her eyes pleaded as she opened her mouth, "Bull...please...don't-" When her eyes met his again he lowered his mouth to her, fingers picking up their pace. She sighed, her eyes starting to close....his fingers slowed and they popped open again. He lifted his mouth from her for a moment.

"Good girl....watch me when you cum." She bit her lip, his mouth found her again. She watched as he tongued her, his fingers curled inside her, rubbing until he caught the spot deep inside her that had her jerking, both hands flying to his head as she pressed him in to her. 

"Ahh! Bull.... _please_......" He watched her head drop back, and then she lifted it again, her face contorted with her desire. The she said something that made his gaze go red, his mind haze. " _Harder_ " He obliged her, tongue swirling around her clit, he dove his fingers into her, harder...faster. He slid his left hand down underneath his own body, letting her buck into his mouth and fingers. His hand found his cock and he pulled it from his trousers, and he stroked himself to her pleasure. From base to tip, spreading the liquid at the head down himself, in time with the wet shlick of his fingers into her. All the while she watched him, and he watched her. Then her thighs started to shake. His name left her lips in a breath. Her inner walls trembled around his fngers. His cock swelled in his hand as the first gush of her sweet wetness slid down his fingers. Her eyes kept his as her pleasure rolled over her, wave after wave, her mouth hung open in a silent "o". 

Bull twisted his hand around the base of his cock, and then up, his own release traveling up through the base and out of his head with the motion of his hand. As he came he pumped into his own hand, his mouth sliding from her clit to lap up the sweet taste of her release. She squirmed as he tongued her oversensetive entrace, but he didn't stop until she was clean and the tremors in his cock had stopped. He released her with a slow lap of his tongue from her entrace to her clit. His still half hard cock answering the twitch her whole body gave. He let go of his cock, making sure to keep himself lifted from his mess. He rested his forehead above her mons, nuzzling the soft skin...because he just couldn't stop. She was stroking his head he realize, and he shivered in pleasure. His chest burned and he hid a smile in her soft skin. He placed a kiss above her before he rolled himself to her other side. 

He pulled her back to his front as he took them away from the spot stained with both their arousal. He lifted his head so he could avoid her horns, and placed kissed over her shoulder. Her breath was begining to even out. His wasn't so lucky. His chest was aching and his lungs felt to small. He took the moment to press as close to her as he could, lips tight to her skin. He had to say something...had to tell her how incredible that was...that she was....A soft snore interrupted his thoughts. He almost laughed. Sighing instead Bull pulled from Adaar. He looked down at her face, slack and relaxed in sleep. He smiled, leaned and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of that sweet mouth. 

It could wait. 

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

A half an hour later, Bull had somehow managed to slip the tangled love stained sheet from under Adaar without waking her. Sunlight had started to spill over the moutains outside her windows. The sounds of the inhabitants of Skyhold waking up, wafting through one of theopen balcony doors. He had dressed and left her with another kiss, this one fully on her mouth. He was closing the door at the bottom of the stairs in her chamber when he heard a throat clear behind him. He grinned as he turned to face Skyhold's Spymaster. Leliana's lips were pursed as she glanced from the door, and then to him. Her amusement was evident. 

"Is the Inquisitor inside?" She asked, though he knew she'd already know the answer. "I have some information that may be-" 

"No." Bull said firmly, holding up a hand to stop her. To her credit, she didn't even look puzzled. He walked past her, sure she'd follow in time. 

As he stepped away he called back over his shoulder, "Let her rest." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooooo, that was a long one. Hopefully this was enough to get you thirsty little Bull lovers through the drought to come. Hopefully you aren't too disappointed with how it turned out. This is sort of my version of their first two romance scenes smashed together.
> 
> Anyway, leave loves and lovely comments! Even if its just to tell me how evil I am. Mwahahahaah.


	14. A Claim

Bull drew his finger around the edge of his tankard of ale. He was sitting in the Herald’s Rest contemplating his next move. No matter how sweetly Avyanna had responded to him the night before, he couldn’t shake the niggling feeling of reservation. Despite her assurances to the contrary, he wasn’t sure she was prepared for what was to come. He’d had many lovers who thought they could handle his particular brand of sex. Some had been fine, others had run scared in less time than it took for him to say “blindfold”. He chuckled at that. He couldn’t imagine the brave little Qunari mage running scared of anything. She’d probably meet any challenge he presented her with that saucy smile and flare of fire in her eyes that drew him like nothing else.

He rubbed at the familiar pang in his chest with a smile. He’d freely admit now that his feelings went deeper for her than that of a mercenary for his boss. The thought was thrilling, but also more daunting than anything he’d faced in his entire life. He wanted to take their relationship that next step, but he was being uncharacteristically restrained. He wanted her, he ached constantly for want of her, but he knew he couldn’t approach this the way he had with his other lovers. She was more than that to him, much more. That in itself was a strange thing to admit. Qunari had friends, Qunari had lovers….to have both in one person was something that just didn’t happen. Bull’s brow drew down in a scowl at the thought.

Even though he was no longer considered under the Qun, it was hard to cast off all vestiges of that life. He’d have been sent to the re-educators for contemplating what he was. Love was not expressed sexually in the Qun. Sex was strictly for release or procreation. What he wanted to do with Avyanna went far beyond thoughts of his own satisfaction, and he hadn’t honestly given thought to there being repercussions for them being intimate. Unbidden a picture of a pink skinned and flame curled tot with tiny budding horns and bright green eyes, flashed through his mind. The ache in his chest intensified. The idea was definitely not unappealing. Though the concepts sex with love and children resulting from that were foreign, Bull could admit he was glad the Qun no longer had a hold on him. If he and Avyanna ever did happen to have a child, he knew they’d have been taken. Sent to the Tamassrans to grow up, not knowing family…not having a name. His grip tightened on the ale still in his hand. He’d never let that happen. Having family wasn’t really something he was used to, but he could realize what he had missed out on. 

A movement to Bull’s left brought his head up. He smiled as Casandra Pentaghast sidled up next to his chair. The greeting died on his lips though when he noticed the more than usually solemn tilt of her mouth.

“Seeker.” He said titling his tankard up to her slightly. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” Casandra eyed him, her dark gaze sliding to the right. An uncharacteristic show of nervousness for the normally straightforward woman.

“The Inquisitor is planning a trip to the Emerald Graves.” She said slowly. Bull’s eyebrow lifted at this news. It was not uncommon, Avyanna was still taking them near and far to close remaining rifts in many different places across Ferelden and Orlais. He said as much.

“She has been meaning to get there for some time now.” He shifted to set his tankard upon the small table next to his chair. “I’ll help to make the prepa-“

“She has already chosen those she wishes to take this time Bull.” Casandra’s words were quick, and as he turned to gaze back up at her he noticed her dark eyes weighing his reaction He leaned slowly back into his chair and raised a hand to his mouth.

“Am I to gather by that statement that I was not?” He asked mildly. His heart thumped painfully in his chest. It wasn’t unheard of for her to leave him behind, but the matter was always discussed between her close circle before any firm decisions were made. The fact that it had been determined without even asking him made a hot bubble of anger build in his stomach. Casandra shifted, her boots scraping the straw strewn floor of the Herald’s Rest. She looked like a scolded child. 

“We leave in a half an hour.” She said abruptly, Bull’s eye widened fractionally. “She wanted to get on the road as soon as possible. She is hoping that we will back before the end of next month.” Bull’s gut clenched around the hard knot of irritation. She was running away. The realization made him stand suddenly, the movement momentarily startling the woman beside him. He swept past her and to her credit she merely stared after him.

Bull’s large strides took him to the stables in a matter of minutes. The commotion centered around saddled mounts and packed bags fell on deaf ears as he used his height to his advantage. Picking out Avyanna’s giant black charger. The horse was unarmored for this excursion and it was tossing its long mane in anticipation of being free of the confines on the stable. He saw her studiously securing her saddle bags to the side of her mount, checking the cinch of the saddle for the proper placement. He was afforded some curious glances from their other companions as he passed. Blackwall…or rather Thom Rainier as Bull couldn’t quite pull himself to call the other man, looked as though he may stop Bull for conversation but Bull raised a hand to stall him.

He rounded the side of Avyanna’s mount and without pausing grasped her left arm and tugged her behind him. He heard her protests as if through a long tunnel. He didn’t stop until he had directed them both to the relative privacy behind the stables. He released her arm and she turned on him, fire in her eyes. 

“What in hell are you thinking?” She spat. “Pulling me about as if you own-“

“You’re being a child Inquisitor.” Bull interrupted evenly, tucking his arms one over the other in front of his chest as he stared down at her. Her succulent mouth dropped open as she stared at him. If he weren’t so damned angry he have closed it for her with his own. But irritation burned hot and acrid in his blood. He’d never been so irrationally angry at something. After their interlude in her chambers he had thought….hell he had been contemplating…his eye slid closed and he shook his head to try to clear his mind. When he opened it again she was glaring at him, her mouth thinned into a line of irritation.

“I’m the one behaving like a child?” She asked icily. “I decide to take one trip without your assistance after…” To his pleasure her eyes softened ever so slightly and a ruddy flush rose over her neck and cheeks. Her jaw firmed as he watched however, and she cleared her throat as she drew herself straighter. “Just because I took some kind of pleasure with you, does not mean that I have to run my every decision by you.” At this pronouncement she titled her face from him, crossing her arms under her breasts and, he was sure, unintentionally mimicking his own pose. Bull’s irritation flared brighter, he dropped his arms. Avyanna’s eyes widened as he took a step forward, before she could react though he pinned her between his body and the rough wood of the stable wall.

His thick thigh went between her own, his left hand sweeping up to close snuggly but gently around her neck. He felt the dip of her throat beneath his hand as she swallowed, her thighs clenching around his as he shifted to press himself at the warm center of her. His mouth came within a breath of her’s and he heard the tips of her horns thud against the wall behind her. 

“I will tell you this once, and only once.” He said against her lips. Her breath hitched and he felt the shift of her body closer to his as she unthinkingly strained toward him. 

“I never claimed to own you.” He rubbed his thumb over the pulse point under her left ear, the beat there hard and racing. “You are and always will be your own woman.” His thigh shifted tighter against her warm core and she mewled against his lips. Her eyes were closed, refusing to look at him. His hand tightened on her throat and they popped open. The spring green were deepened to dark green with desire. His blood surged low and his cock swelled.

“But this…” He said, his lips brushing her’s as he spoke. His right hand swept up to cup the soft weight of her breast underneath the cloth of her armor. He’d never been so thankful for mage’s robes. His thumb pressed teasingly over the hard nub of her nipple and she moaned against his mouth. He swallowed the sound, his mouth opening to catch the wanton sweep of her tongue as she arched into his hand. His teeth grazed the soft slope of her bottom lip as he pulled his mouth from her’s. “This is _mine_.” He intoned softly, lifting his left hand to sweep his thumb over her cheek.

Her eyes were dazed, glazed over with desire. 

“The way you respond to me. Lifting for my touch. Sighing your pleasure into my mouth.” He continued, hand still cupping her breast, his thigh pressed tight to her warm center. “That is mine.” His eye caught her’s as her gaze slowly cleared and her focus sharpened on his face as his words registered. Her face was flushed and he pulled back slowly, letting her feet settle beneath her as she sagged against the barn. 

“And I will not be denied kadan.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welllllll.....that was a long time coming. Hope you guys enjoyed it, the next chapter should more of a plot progression. I mean Bull did just make quite the confession. Whether Adaar knows it or not!


End file.
